Тетрадь
by Dryada
Summary: Ginevra Weasley taught us that it's possible to fight off demons on your own, but sometimes you need friends to help you...  1996-1997гг. Шестой курс Джинни во время войны. Старые друзья, новые враги и максимально канонный характер главной героини.
1. Chapter 1

Я достаю баночку чернил из сумки, ставлю ее на стол в гостиной башни Гриффиндора, чудом уцелевшей после битвы, беру мое любимое орлиное перо – мне его Гермиона когда-то подарила – обмакиваю его в чернила и подношу к тетрадке. Эту тетрадь (смешно сказать!) я купила в магловском магазине. Мне очень понравился рисунок на обложке: огромный черный дракон-змея с шипастым хвостом и перепончатыми крыльями обвивался кольцами вокруг башни замка. Замок напоминал Хогвартс, а дракон – венгерскую хвосторогу, это глупо, ведь маглы не могли знать об их существовании, но, похоже, даже они иногда нуждаются в волшебстве, пусть даже и в своих фантазиях.

Я подношу перо к тетрадке и замираю, не зная, с чего начать, - капля чернил падает на строку и расплывается замысловатым пятном. Зачем я это делаю? Я не знаю. Просто я не могу больше держать все в себе, а обращаться к кому-то и плакаться в жилетку – не в моих правилах. Итак, я, Джиневра Молли Уизли, собираюсь описать на бумаге свой шестой курс в Хогвартсе, эти ужасные для всех семь месяцев. Как я их провела? Как совершенно конченая идиотка. А может быть и нет. Я запуталась… Наверное то, что я собираюсь написать,- единственный для меня способ разобраться и понять, кем я была в это время. Конечно, я могла бы воспользоваться Омутом Памяти, я думаю, сейчас многие в этом нуждаются, но… нет. Я просто не смогла бы смотреть на все это со стороны, не могла бы смотреть на СЕБЯ со стороны, так что вспоминать будет легче, гораздо легче…

Сейчас, когда все кончено и есть время обдумать прошлое, мне кажется, что все поступки я совершала спонтанно, не думая, как рефлекс. Часто меня не понимали самые близкие мне люди: подруги, родители, братья… мой брат… О Мерлин! Как больно… Нет, я, естественно, как все, боролась с Пожирателями Смерти, с новыми учителями, со слизеринцами… со своими мечтами, совестью, мыслями и реальностью. В этой битве невозможно победить, а если проиграешь – ты никто. Я с детства в этой войне, и за "боевыми действиями", к сожалению, не замечала многих важных и совершенно очевидных вещей, которые могли бы полностью изменить мою жизнь. Но мне тогда было все равно и…и в какой-то момент я просто поняла, что потеряла двух самых дорогих мне и любимых человека. Один покинул этот мир навсегда, а другой вроде бы и стоит всего в нескольких метрах от меня, и кажется, стоит мне лишь протянуть руку, и я верну его, но… увы, протянуть руку не хватает сил, и он ускользает. А сама я стою и тихо плачу над телом того, кому я действительно была нужна все это время, кто действительно меня любил. Я осталась одна.

Черт, черт, черт! Эти слезы! Ненавижу! Слезы – это приговор, означающий, что всю жизнь ты будешь жить под гнетом своих несбывшихся надежд, неудавшихся идей и невосполнимых потерь. А я так не хочу. Я смотрю на свою мать, и понимаю, что жизнь подарила мне яркий пример того, кем я никогда не должна стать: бедной многодетной женщиной с мужем-подкаблучником, задыхающейся от собственной беспомощности, списывая все неудачи на "трудную жизнь". Абсурд! Жизнь сама по себе не бывает трудной, мы сами делаем ее такой.

Я все еще не начала писать, и на бумагу падает вторая капля чернил. Это пятно сливается с первым, и теперь они похожи на птицу, широко расправившую крылья. Впервые за много лет я решаюсь написать что-то о себе не для того, чтобы отдать это МакГонаггл для заполнения классного журнала. Это точно будет не дневник, я с одиннадцати лет боюсь этого слова. Может быть мемуары? Нет, слишком уж пафосно звучит. Да и какая разница, как это назвать? Все равно я думаю, что меня не хватит больше, чем страниц на десять. У меня просто устанет писать рука, я закрою глаза и откинусь на спинку стула. Позже я, конечно, перечитаю записи и, скорее всего, брошу тетрадь в камин к Мерлиновой матери. Впрочем, кто знает? Не нужно загадывать наперед, обычно это плохо заканчивается.

Итак, сегодня 8-е мая, то есть прошло шесть дней после Победы. Но для меня все началось гораздо раньше.

********  
>На днях мне исполнилось шестнадцать, так что все еще приходилось терпеть ограничения для несовершеннолетних. "Магия вне школы запрещена!" – так, кажется, говорится в правилах? Но, по-моему, они работают только для семей маглов. Я-то уже лет с четырнадцати укладываю волосы по утрам только с помощью магии, и дома тоже. Главное, чтобы мама не узнала, хотя, что она сделает? Отберет палочку? Вряд ли. Покричит, пустит слезу, всхлипывая о том, как я ужасно изменилась, и только. Скажет отцу? Ну и пусть, папа исподтишка подмигнет мне и даст несколько кнатов на карманные расходы. Бедняжка, он совершенно не разбирается в нынешних ценах. Что можно купить на несколько кнатов? Пакетик сушеных муравьиных глаз для зелий? Но я, конечно, промолчу.<p>

Да, с родителями у меня натянутые отношения, особенно с мамой. Она всегда хотела иметь дочку, и была просто уверена, что я вырасту послушной, милой девочкой, никогда не уеду из дома и буду надежной опорой ей в старости. Что ж, могу представить ее разочарование: я выросла яркой, грубой и нетерпеливой. В детстве я постоянно дралась с соседскими детьми, теперь я с легкостью охмуряю парней намного старше меня и потом меняю их как перчатки без зазрения совести. А еще я ненавижу Нору, ненавижу этот дом, это притворное семейное счастье и идиллию, которой я почему-то никогда в своей жизни не замечала. Мне душно здесь, я хочу вырваться отсюда, улететь куда угодно, только подальше от Норы. Особенно остро я это почувствовала, когда… нет, не тогда, когда во время свадьбы Билла и Флер напали Пожиратели смерти и на моих глазах Гарри, Рон и Гермиона трансгрессировали, бросив меня здесь, а мама, заметив это, силой затащила меня в дом и заперла в комнате, нет… Это случилось в середине августа.  
>Число я не помню, помню только, что в этот день вышел номер "Пророка", где говорилось, что Снегг назначен директором Хогвартса. Я была на кухне и помогала маме с обедом: чистила картошку магловским способом (чудесная помощь, не правда ли? А главное как быстро!). Мама помешивала суп в кастрюле и вдруг сказала:<br>- Джинни, я бы хотела с тобой еще раз поговорить насчет твоего возвращения в Хогвартс.  
>Я закатила глаза. Опять она завела эту песню! Доченька будь осторожна, на рожон не лезь, с учителями не спорь, в лес не ходи, по коридорам не гуляй, с незнакомцами не разговаривай.<p>

- Мам, ну сколько можно? Мы это тысячу раз обсуждали. В Хоге безопаснее всего, и все это знают. И пусть даже Снегг – страшная скотина, я …  
>- Джинни!<br>- Что?  
>- Я имела в виду другое, - она стала нервно вертеть ложку в руке. – Я знаю, что в школе ты поддерживала близкие отношения с некоторыми мальчиками…<br>- Рон натрепал? – перебила я.  
>- Причем здесь твой брат? – спросила мама, судорожно втягивая носом воздух. Она так и не простила ему его с Гарри побег. – Что, я, по-твоему, совсем слепая? Я разве не вижу, какая ты стала… Надеюсь, мне не нужно тебе объяснять, чем может для тебя закончиться твое безрассудное поведение?<br>- Мама, нашла время!  
>- Да-да, именно, самое время! В этом году ты едешь в школу одна, без братьев, и некому будет за тебя вступиться.<br>- Если ты не забыла, мама, я тоже волшебница, и уж точно могу за себя постоять!  
>- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вела себя благоразумно.<br>- О, не волнуйся, я само благоразумие! – съязвила я. – Так что внуками в ближайшее время я тебя обеспечивать не собираюсь!  
>- Джинни! Да как ты можешь?<p>

Я поняла, что это была последняя капля, причем она обрушилась на маму десятилитровым ведром воды, и поспешила убраться из кухни. Выбегая, я столкнулась с Фредом.  
>- Эй, куда торопишься, сестренка? – спросил он со своей фирменной улыбкой до ушей.<br>- Подальше от бессмысленных разговоров, - ответила я и скрылась в своей комнате, назло хлопнув дверью так, что от грохота задребезжали окна во всем доме. 


	2. Chapter 2

Захлопнув дверь, я вздохнула с облегчением. Итак, на моем счету очередной побег от мамы и ее нравоучений. Я люблю маму, но все эти ее ахи-вздохи – пустая трата времени. Ну, какой смысл в том, что она в сотый раз повторит мне свою стандартную лекцию на тему " Как нужно вести себя в школе"? Я-то уж точно ничего нового оттуда не почерпну, да и мама вряд ли станет меньше волноваться. Впрочем, сегодня она была оригинальна: она впервые упомянула моих парней. Согласна, я не идеал скромности, но, кто бы что обо мне ни думал, я никогда не позволяла им ничего лишнего, даже Гарри (хотя в этом случае нельзя сказать, что я была особенно против).  
>Гарри… Как вспомню его глаза, улыбку, наш последний поцелуй, и по телу сразу же разливается такое приятное тепло и… злость. Он бросил меня, ничего толком не объяснив! "У нас есть дело". Какое к черту у них дело, о котором нельзя рассказать мне? Тогда, на похоронах, я, кажется, сказала, что все понимаю и не злюсь на него. Почему я это сказала? Да я просто в бешенстве! А Гермиона? Она же моя лучшая подруга, но все одно и то же: " Со временем, Джинни, ты все обязательно узнаешь…" Про Рона я вообще говорить не хочу, он всегда был редкостным дерьмом.<br>Я не дура. Я отлично понимаю, что значит долг, обязанность и предназначение. Но когда меня вот так запросто пробрасывают самые дорогие мне люди, я, к своему безграничному стыду, снова чувствую себя маленькой одиннадцатилетней девочкой, которая в редкие минуты сознания отчаянно, но безуспешно пытается рассказать своему герою об ужасной тайне, скрытой за страницами невзрачной книги. Как знать, может, если бы ей тогда удалось это сделать, то она бы сейчас не сидела в своей комнате, изнывая от неизвестности?

Я подошла к окну и открыла форточку. Мне в лицо ударил поток свежего утреннего воздуха, и я глубоко вдохнула – пахло недавно прошедшим дождем. Была бы я анимагом (кстати, еще одна моя несбывшаяся мечта), я бы превратилась в птицу и улетела бы, куда глаза глядят. Но, на худой конец, есть метла, и это единственный способ хоть чуть-чуть избавиться от стресса. Я подошла к тумбочке за перчатками (не хотелось бы, чтоб на большой высоте руки от холода прилипли к древку), как вдруг услышала стук в дверь.  
>- Ну, кто еще? – раздраженно спросила я и резко рванула на себя дверь, ожидая увидеть маму, рвущуюся продолжить разговор. Но это была не мама. Передо мной стоял человек, которому я доверяла абсолютно все свои секреты, который знал все до малейших подробностей про моих парней, у которого я не стеснялась спросить совета в самых щекотливых ситуациях, мой личный психолог и лучший друг – мой брат, Фред Уизли.<br>- Ой, ты не представляешь, что случилось! – заскулил он притворно жалобным голосом. – Пожиратели Смерти скупили все наши акции, мы разорились и решили поселиться в твоей комнате. Только учти, за аренду помещения платим исключительно поддельными волшебными палочками. Согласна?  
>- А как же! – засмеялась я, впустив его в комнату. – Кстати, а где Джордж?<br>- Мой одноухий двойник остался пересчитывать товары на складе, так что сегодня я за него, - он уселся на кровать и добавил: - Между прочим, меня сюда мама заслала и сказала, чтобы я, цитирую: "повлиял на Джинни, а иначе как можно отпускать ее в такое страшное время? Ты единственный, кого она слушает, Фред".  
>- Ну что ж, можешь начинать, - мрачно сказала я.<br>- Фу, Джинни, я думал, ты обо мне лучшего мнения. Ладно, садись и рассказывай, что у вас опять стряслось.  
>- А ничего нового, - ответила я, усевшись на диван рядом с ним и положив ему голову на плечо (я часто делала так, когда была маленькая). – Мама не хочет отпускать меня в Хогвартс и придумывает все новые и новые предлоги. Сегодня, например, из-за мальчиков, мол, за меня, если что, некому будет вступиться.<br>- Слушай, а ты рассказала ей про вас с Гарри?  
>- Нет, - я пожала плечами, - Хотя может она и догадывается. Во всяком случае, это уже не имеет никакого значения. Мы же расстались.<br>- Как расстались? – удивился Фред, и я вспомнила, что за всеми этими событиями, так и не рассказала ему о нашем с Гарри разговоре после похорон. Ха, до чего довела жизнь: за два месяца я не нашла времени, чтоб нормально поговорить с родным братом!  
>- Вот так вот, оказывается, это очень просто. Он сказал, что мы не можем быть вместе – и все.<br>- Может быть, он имел в виду временно? Ну, из-за войны и все такое.  
>- Не знаю, мне все равно, - сказала я, пытаясь сохранить ровный голос. Фред внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал:<br>- Будь я трижды флоббер-червь, если тебе действительно все равно. Ты ведь хотела уйти с ним, правда?

Если для кого-то я загадка, то для Фреда я – открытая книга. Он всегда видел меня насквозь и безошибочно различал мои эмоции, даже когда я прятала их, как могла.

- Конечно, я хотела с ним! Но он бросил меня здесь. Наверное, он посчитал меня слабой или перестал доверять мне, ведь он ничего мне не рассказал. Вообще, все из-за того, что я еще несовершеннолетняя, а то меня бы здесь никто не смог удержать!  
>- Глупая! – воскликнул Фред, погладив меня по волосам. – Он не взял тебя с собой, потому что любит тебя и волнуется, и возраст здесь совершенно ни при чем. Ты должна это понимать.<br>- Я хочу понять, я пытаюсь, но это же не честно! Если бы он только мне все объяснил… Фредди, что же я буду делать одна в Хоге? Вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится, а я даже не узнаю?  
>- Эй-эй-эй! Не вздумай плакать! – строго сказал брат, заметив, как мои щеки начали покрываться красными пятнами. – Слезами ты ему никак не поможешь, только самой станет еще хуже. И я думаю, в школе тебе скучать не придется.<br>- Почему?  
>- А ты дочитала сегодняшний Пророк до конца?<br>- О нет, мне с лихвой хватило заголовка "Северус Снегг назначен директором Хогвартса". Блеск! Что может быть хуже?  
>- Как ни странно, кое-что может. Там написано, что на должности преподавателей магловедения и ЗОТИ назначены Амикус и Алекто Кэрроу – это известные пожиратели смерти, два года назад участвовавшие в массовом побеге из Азкабана. Они были в Хогвартсе в ту ночь, когда убили Дамблдора, и что-то мне подсказывает, что вряд ли они будут вас учить спички в иголки превращать.<p>

Я закрыла лицо руками. О Мерлин, куда катится этот мир! Что ж, мы уже сталкивались с трудностями. Когда было необходимо, мы объединились против Амбридж и победили. Но Амбридж была всего лишь министерской шваброй, а что ждать от Кэрроу? При новом режиме у них развязаны руки.  
>- И что же делать? Они же разнесут школу к мерлиновой подштанникам! Пожиратели! Да там камня на камне не останется, Фред!<p>

- Нужно смотреть по ситуации. Но я уверен, что Сама-Знаешь-Кто не будет сносить замок, для него же это, - Фред многозначительно поднял брови, - как бы важны традиции, правда, в сильно искаженном варианте. А вот Кэрроу потреплют студентов как следует.  
>- Ты думаешь, - спросила я, - нам придется опять собрать Отряд Дамблдора?<br>- Не знаю, Джин. Возможно, все не так плохо, как мы думаем.  
>- А, по-моему, все хуже некуда. Даже если я попытаюсь вновь созвать ОД, то меня никто не будет слушать. Без Гарри и Гермионы никто не будет бороться… Интересно, где они сейчас?<br>- Я думаю, как можно дальше отсюда, возможно даже в бегах.  
>- Как ты можешь так говорить? – возмутилась я. – Гарри никогда не будет прятаться!<br>- Ох, Джинни, - покачал головой Фред, - Гарри не сказочный герой. Он нормальный человек со своей головой на плечах, ну, по крайней мере, иногда. Боюсь, что сейчас у них нет другого выхода, особенно у Гермионы: она первая в списке магловских выродков.  
>- Что?<br>- Наше новое правительство задалось целью провести регистрацию всех волшебников не магического происхождения. Это значит, что все маги страны должны пройти анкетирование в министерстве и подтвердить свой статус крови. Чистокровным и полукровкам будут выдаваться специальные сертификаты.  
>- А что будет с остальными? – спросила я. Ответ привел меня в ужас.<br>- У них будут отобраны волшебные палочки, деньги, недвижимость и все остальное имущество, потому что в связи с новым указом Пия Толстоватого, если у волшебника все близкие родственники – маглы, то считается, что магические способности он получил незаконным путем – например, украл – и является преступником.

У меня начала болеть голова от полученной информации.  
>- Но это же полный бред. Я всегда думала, что волшебство – это врожденное качество, разве можно его украсть?<br>- Нет, нельзя, - ответил Фред, - но и сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Министерство подчиняется непосредственно Сама-Знаешь-Кому, так что спорить сейчас бесполезно. Нам тоже придется пройти регистрацию.  
>- Нам? Когда?<br>- Отец, наверное, скажет. Я знаю, что Билл и Флер ходили вчера, Анджелина с семьей идут сегодня, - он смущенно почесал нос. - У нас, кстати, вечером свидание.  
>- Свидание? Ох, брат, морочишь ты девушке голову, - усмехнулась я. – Когда предложение-то будешь делать?<br>- Когда-нибудь обязательно сделаю. Ой, кааак же здесь хорошо!.. – Фред зевнул и устало потянулся. – Ну, я пойду. А то Джордж на складе без меня, наверное, уже повесился со скуки. Надо пойти снять его бездыханное тело с выпученными глазами, а то все товары обслюнявит.  
>- Кстати, - вспомнила я, проигнорировав его черный юмор, - мой Арнольд сдох. Подаришь мне нового карликового пушистика?<br>- Подарю. А Арнольд у тебя оказался долгожителем, обычно они больше семи месяцев не живут. Хочешь опять лилового?  
>- Нет, мне надоел этот цвет. Подыщешь мне какого-нибудь красивого?<br>- Посмотрю, что есть... Черт, я думал, что дождусь отца, но, похоже, не успею.  
>- Успеешь, Фред, – сказала я. – Давай спустимся вниз, может мама уже ушла из кухни. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Мамы действительно не было на кухне, и это было замечательно. Я чувствовала себя виноватой, за то, что наговорила ей (все-таки маловероятно, что она оценила мой тонкий сарказм про внуков, скорее всего, она восприняла эти слова всерьез). Как бы то ни было, я бы не смогла сейчас заставить себя извиняться.  
>Фред нервно постукивал пальцами по столу и часто смотрел на часы. Было видно, что он торопится и отнюдь не на склад. Наверное, он не успел запастись подарком для Анджи и теперь прикидывал, хватит ли у него времени заскочить в магазин до свидания. Я рада за брата. Они с Анджелиной прекрасная пара, начали встречаться еще в школе. Анджи классная, и мы отлично ладим, но мне жаль ее. Фред скорее даст проглотить себя гиппогрифу, чем решится на серьезный шаг в отношениях. Жениться в двадцать лет? Это не в его правилах.<br>- Отец пришел! – послышался мамин голос откуда-то сверху, наверное, она увидела его из окна. Я вскочила, подбежала к двери и широко ее распахнула.

- Джинни, опять ты не спросила пароль, - сказал папа с укором. – А вдруг это не я, а пожиратель смерти?  
>- Я думаю, тогда я бы уже здесь не стояла. Ты сегодня поздно, Фред уже хотел уходить.<br>- Хорошо, что он здесь, мне нужно сказать вам кое-что важное. Где мама?  
>- Глупый вопрос, пап, - ответила я, услышав торопливые шаги с лестницы. В мгновение ока мама уже стояла посреди прихожей и смотрела на нас с папой, как коршун на добычу.<br>- Джинни, ты спросила пароль? Я же велела тебе вообще дверь никому не открывать. Нужно было дождаться меня.  
>- Давайте успокоимся и пойдем на кухню. Мама, у тебя кипит там что-то.<p>

На кухне ничего не кипело, но мама, видимо, по привычке, как угорелая понеслась туда, забыв про допрос. Фред, увидев папу, как-то странно привстал и удивленно поднял брови. Его правая рука дернулась к карману с волшебной палочкой.  
>- Карбюратор, Фред, карбюратор, успокойся, - тихо сказал отец.<br>Я была в шоке. Я и представить не могла, что брат усомнится в личности отца и потребует пароль. Ладно, если б это был Люпин, или, скажем, Кингсли, но папа? Как можно не узнать родного человека? Тогда я впервые заметила, как все изменились за прошедшие несколько недель, причем изменились не в лучшую сторону.  
>- Джинни, - сказал папа, - настали очень тяжелые времена. Страна находится в состоянии гражданской войны, и новое правительство… Как бы тебе это объяснить… В общем, сейчас идет своего рода перепись населения.<p>

Ну вот, опять он со мной как с маленькой, «добрые слова» пытается подобрать.

- Да ладно пап, я знаю о регистрации волшебников по статусу крови. Мне Фред рассказал.  
>- Фред! Ей еще рано об этом знать! – взорвалась мама.<br>- Спасибо тебе, сестренка, сдала с потрохами, - отвесил поклон Фред.  
>- Да нет проблем! Обращайся, если что, - шутливо ответила я.<br>- Джинни, это очень серьезно, - сказал папа. – Наша семья находится под строжайшим наблюдением министерства, и ты знаешь почему. Нас будут допрашивать по отдельности, так что нам нужно согласовать версии, чтобы отвечать на вопросы одинаково.  
>- Какие вопросы?<br>- Например, когда в последний раз ты называла Сама-Знаешь-Кого красноглазым гомосеком?  
>- Фред!<br>- Молчу, молчу, молчу.  
>- Вопросы, - продолжил папа, - будут о Гарри Поттере, о нашем участии в деятельности Ордена Феникса, о твоем участии в Отряде Дамблдора. Не забудьте, что Рон "тяжело болен обсыпным лишаем", а Гермиона Грейнджер – всего лишь его одноклассница. Джинни, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы вынуждены врать, чтобы обеспечить, насколько это возможно, себе и им безопасность?<br>- Конечно, я понимаю. Я уже не маленькая, пап, - добавила я сквозь зубы.  
>- Тогда ты поймешь и следующее. Ты ведь знаешь Элизабет Кроткотт?<br>- Элли? Конечно, знаю, мы однокурсницы, живем в одной комнате. С ней что-то случилось? – обеспокоено спросила я.  
>- С ней все в порядке, но у ее матери большие проблемы. Она маглорожденная волшебница. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?<p>

Я пожала плечами.

- Ей не дадут сертификат о статусе крови, но в этом же нет ничего страшного, да? – с надеждой спросила я. Потеря волшебной палочки – это ужасно, но все-таки не опасно для жизни, и рано или поздно война же закончится, и все вернется на свои места… по крайней мере, я так думала. Но, глядя на мрачное лицо отца, я поняла, что заблуждалась.

- Ну не будут же ее пытать. Ведь не будут?

- Скорее всего, будут, Джинни. Ее семья и все, кто с ней общаются, теперь находятся под бдительным вниманием министерства. Кроткотты (в том числе и Элизабет, несмотря на то, что она полукровка) теперь так называемые нежелательные элементы, и правительство будет стремиться избавиться от них.  
>- Но они тоже люди! Почему Орден так спокойно к этому относится? Нужно действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки.<br>- Я знаю, но сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. После смерти Дамблдора и Аластора Орден слаб, как никогда раньше. Мы вынуждены ждать подходящего момента.  
>- А если он никогда не наступит?<br>- Наступит, Джинни, нужно просто верить в это, тем более, что сейчас у нас нет другого выхода.  
>- Выход есть всегда, - сказала я. – Так что насчет Элли?<br>- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала с ней общаться.  
>- Что? – опешила я.<br>- Папа, ты перегнул палку, - сказал Фред.  
>- Замолчи! – закричала на него мама. – Заведешь своих детей, будешь сам их воспитывать!<br>- Это что, намек?  
>- Я не понимаю, - сказала я отцу. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали такими же, как пожиратели смерти? Ты этого хочешь?<br>- Что ты, Мерлин с тобой! Просто таковы обстоятельства. Я считаю, что излишнее внимание министерства к нашей семье и к семье Элизабет ни нам, ни ей не принесет ничего хорошего. Мы должны сейчас вести себя так, как это угодно властям, чтобы впоследствии иметь возможность самим диктовать условия.  
>- Я на это не пойду.<br>- Пойдешь.  
>- Да нет же! – закричала я. – Ты всегда меня учил, что нужно слушать самого себя, бороться за свободу и не отворачиваться от тех, кому плохо. А сейчас ты готов делать все наоборот и плясать под дудку одержимого фанатика и его марионеток?<br>Отец начал раздражаться.  
>- А что ты предлагаешь? Устроить революцию? Что ж, неплохо. Давай выйдем на площадь с транспарантами и объявим голодовку. Может быть, стоит пожечь здание Министерства? За такие разговоры, да и вообще за все, что мы делали при Фардже и при Скримджере, нас всех могут посадить в Азкабан или убить. Тогда тебя, Джинни, отправят в приют, а через год, когда ты станешь совершеннолетней, тебя тоже убьют, и никто даже не выскажется против! И сейчас, мы будем делать все, что от нас зависит, чтобы этого не случилось, даже если это требует плясать под дудку Сама-знаешь-кого.<br>- Гарри бы никогда так не сделал! – воскликнула я.  
>- Гарри здесь нет! – закричала мама, уронив пустую кастрюлю на пол. Кастрюля с оглушительным звоном встретилась с плиткой и треснула по дну. Ее крышка докатилась на ребре до противоположной стены и потом еще долго вертелась, пока не упала на бок. Я как зачарованная смотрела на нее, и зачем-то считала секунды до ее падения. "Один, два, три, четыре…"<br>- Мама права, Джинни. Гарри здесь нет.  
>Папа сказал это очень тихо, но я все равно вздрогнула. "Его нет, его здесь нет. А где он есть? Где? Где?.."<br>- Где? – произнесла я вслух.  
>- Джинни, с тобой все в порядке?<br>Я как ошпаренная сорвалась с места и побежала в свою комнату, совсем как ребенок. Дверью на этот раз хлопать не стала.

***  
>Я шла по коридору восьмого этажа к заветной двери напротив гобелена с троллями. У нас свидание в Выручай-комнате. Так глупо, я говорила, что опоздаю, а в итоге пришла на двадцать минут раньше. Играем, как дети.<br>Передо мной появилась дверь, я смело дернула за ручку, но она не открылась. Я достала палочку и прошептала: "Алохомора". Дверь распахнулась, и я вбежала в комнату; там было так темно, что я не видела собственных рук. Я никогда не боялась темноты, но в этот раз я почувствовала, как ноги подкашиваются от страха и еще чуть-чуть, и обморок станет достойным завершением дня. Я закричала, стала звать на помощь и… увидела свет – крохотный, дрожащий огонек свечи. В считанные секунды я оказалась рядом с ним, будто трансгрессрировала.  
>Свеча стояла на старом, видавшем виды столе, и свет падал на сидевшего за ним человека. Это был Гарри!<br>- Я ждал тебя, - сказал он будничным тоном. Мне не понравился его голос. Внезапно я заметила, что у него все лицо в крови.  
>- О Мерлин! Гарри, что с тобой? – завизжала я, приподняв его лицо за подбородок и сдув волосы со лба.<br>- Ну и что же со мной такое? – невозмутимо спросил он.  
>- У тебя идет кровь из…из шрама.<br>- Какого шрама? У меня нет никаких шрамов, убери свои руки!  
>- Что?<br>Я ничего не понимала. Я ясно видела, как из шрама сочилась кровь, стекала по носу и капала на тетрадь в кожаной обложке, которую он держал в руке.  
>- Что это за тетрадь? – спросила я.<br>- Это дневник.  
>- Ты ведешь дневник?<br>- Конечно, ты же сама мне его подарила, помнишь? Только он испорчен, кто-то насквозь продырявил его зубом василиска.

Я узнала эту черную книжицу. Я и через тридцать лет узнаю ее.  
>- Дай сюда.<br>Я выхватила тетрадь у него из рук и осмотрела. Действительно, посреди обложки зияла сквозная круглая дыра. Я неосторожно провела пальцем по ее краю и порезалась об угол страницы – на пальце тотчас же выступила капелька крови.  
>- Гарри, это дневник Волан-де-морта! Смотри.<br>Я отвернула последнюю страницу, но вместо подписи Тома Реддла увидела надпись "Эта книга является собственностью Принца-полукровки". У меня закружилась голова, и я поняла, что схожу с ума. Может быть, мне в кровь через ранку на пальце попал яд василиска, оставшийся на страницах? Может, я умираю? Что ж, тогда все объяснимо…  
>Вдруг мне на плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Я вздрогнула и оглянулась – это была мама. Как она здесь оказалась?<br>- Джинни, помоги мне приготовить обед, иначе нас всех убьют - позвала она.  
>- А как же ты, Гарри?<br>- Ничего, - ответил он, и я заметила, как его глаза из зеленых медленно становятся пронзительно голубыми, а в волосах появляется седина. – Мне нужно заскочить к Министру магии, а то он без меня, наверное, повесился со скуки. Надо пойти снять его бездыханное тело с выпученными глазами, а то все документы обслюнявит…

Внезапно все исчезло, послышался чей-то смех, я оступилась и упала в черную бездну. Сердце рухнуло в пятки – и я проснулась.

***

Тяжело дыша, я села и оглянулась. Похоже, я задремала, пока думала о том, как жизнь несправедлива. За окном уже стемнело, а на столе стоял поднос с уже остывшем чаем и высоченным бутербродом с сыром. Такие делает только Фред; наверное, он заходил сюда, но не стал меня будить. Ненавижу спать днем! Теперь я не смогу уснуть ночью, а в итоге утром будут мешки под глазами, и еще голова разболится. Брр!..

Я вышла из комнаты и спустилась в гостиную. После таких снов безумно хотелось съесть чего-нибудь сладенького, и (о чудо!) на столе стояло блюдечко с куском шоколадного кекса. Я огляделась в поисках ложки, но, естественно, не найдя ее, плюнула и стала есть руками.  
>Вдруг я услышала тихие всхлипывания у себя за спиной. Ну конечно, это мама поливала слезами свою неудавшуюся судьбу (в последнее время это было ее любимым занятием). Совесть как черту характера я задавила в себе еще на третьем курсе, но мне всё же было стыдно перед мамой за свои слова.<br>- Мама, - начала я, проглотив последний кусок кекса, - я тебе утром столько всего наговорила… В общем, ты же понимаешь, что это неправда?  
>- Ох, Джинни, - сказала она, вытирая глаза рукавом. – Что с тобой случилось? Ты так изменилась! Что стало с моей дочкой?<br>- Да, я такая, - сказала я, усаживаясь рядом с ней на диван. – Но, по-моему, это не самый худший вариант. А насчет мальчиков… это я сгоряча ляпнула. Да и про внуков тоже…  
>- Правда?<br>- Конечно! Целовалась я пару раз, только и всего. Ну, все? Ты успокоилась?  
>- Тебе легко говорить. А Гарри?<br>- А что Гарри? – насторожилась я.  
>- Я же твоя мама, я все вижу, что с тобой происходит. Я знаю, что ты была в него по уши влюблена.<br>- Ой, да когда это было! – воскликнула я, махнув рукой. – Я это давно переросла.  
>- Ну, слава Мерлину. Ох, Джинни, Джинни… Что будет со всеми нами на этой войне?<br>- Все будет хорошо, - уверенно сказала я, обнимая ее за плечи. – Все обязательно будет хорошо.

Мы еще долго так сидели, обнявшись. Мама продолжала что-то бормотать про Рона, Перси, школу, но я не слушала ее. Я сказала, что переросла свои чувства к Гарри. Если бы это было так!...

А что бы тогда было? Как бы сложилась моя жизнь, не будь в ней Гарри Поттера? А может, все действительно к лучшему? 


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день начался с невообразимой суматохи. Мама бегала по дому со скоростью разъяренного бланджера, в сотый и тысячный раз проверяя, заперты ли курицы в курятнике, на месте ли метлы и, что меня больше всего раздражало, закрыты ли форточки на окнах.  
>- Мама, уймись ты, наконец! Ну, какие к черту форточки! На доме столько защитных заклинаний, что сюда и муха не влетит! А если Сама-Знаешь-Кому уж очень захочется, то зачем ему вообще окно? Он просто разнесет дверь… или стену.<br>- Джинни, ради всего святого, не спорь с матерью, - сказал папа, - иначе мы никогда отсюда не выйдем!  
>Я пожала плечами и скрылась в ванной, собираясь провести следующие минут десять, самозабвенно принимая душ, но тут стены потряс истерический мамин крик:<br>- Боже правый, Артур! Летучий порох закончился!  
>- Это не конец света, Молли. Мы трансгрессируем.<br>- Но Джинни не умеет.  
>- Умею!... почти… - подала я голос из ванной.<br>- Мы трансгрессируем парно. Не закатывай истерику, нам через сорок минут нужно быть в министерстве, а мы еще не завтракали. Джиневра, поторопись!  
>- Не называй меня так! - возмутилась я. – Терпеть не могу свое полное имя!<br>В своей комнате я столкнулась с извечным вопросом, который мучает всех девушек без исключения: что надеть? Напялить старую, слегка выцветшую футболку и прийти в министерство с видом запуганной жертвы, или надеть яркий обтягивающий топ, с довольно глубоким декольте, который так и кричит: «Плевала я с Астрономической башни на вас и ваши новые законы! Моя жизнь – мои правила!» Казалось бы, что здесь выбирать? Но, как ни прискорбно, всегда находится человек, готовый вставить свои решающие всё пять кнатов, и в моем случае этот человек – мама. Она вбежала в мою комнату, рванулась к окну и, удостоверившись, что оно наглухо закрыто, повернулась ко мне.  
>- Оденься скромнее, - сказала она, увидев в моих руках топ. – Ни к чему, привлекать ненужное внимание.<br>- Вот это достаточно скромно? – спросила я, указывая на футболку. – К сожалению, у меня нет одежды цвета кирпичной стены, так что все равно буду немного выделяться.  
>- Не язви мне.<br>- Да что ты, мамочка! Я язвить не умею, я и слово то это впервые слышу!  
>Мама всплеснула руками и вышла из комнаты, тихо пробормотав что-то про остолопов- близнецов, которые испортили ей дочь. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, я с бешенством швырнула в шкаф ни в чем не повинный топик.<br>«Спокойствие, только спокойствие», - подумала я и дополнила футболку (будь она трижды проклята!) и потертые джинсы, кое-как собрав волосы заколкой. Вооля! Образ бедной мученицы завершен!

Мы трансгрессировали втроем прямо к телефонной будке – парадный вход хваленого Министерства. Почувствовав землю под ногами, мама принялась рассматривать меня со всех сторон, проверяя, не оставила ли я по дороге какую-нибудь часть своего тела. Когда осмотр был закончен, я спросила:  
>- А где Фред и Джордж?<br>- Они встретят нас в Атриуме, - сказал папа, набирая номер на телефоне. Аппарат щелкнул и проворковал приветственную речь. Я подумала, что было бы прикольно, если б такой вход был и в Азкабане. Вводишь зловещую комбинацию цифр, а оно отвечает приторно-сладким голосом: «Добро пожаловать в Азкабан, тюрьму для волшебников и ведьм. К вашим услугам предоставляются отдельные камеры, личный дементор и ежедневное одноразовое питание. Назовите, пожалуйста, цель своего прибытия. Если вы проверяющий из Министерства Магии – нажмите «один». Если вы новый заключенный, нажмите «два». Если вы сбежавший заключенный, нажмите «три»…» Пока я развлекала себя мало смешными фантазиями, телефон уже успел выплюнуть три красных значка. На моем было написано «Джиневра Уизли. Регистрация статуса крови». Значок смотрелся до того нелепо и противно, что хотелось немедленно выбросить его и вымыть руки с мылом. Видимо, таких же, как я, было много, потому что мне на глаза бросилась урна (как она только умещалась в тесной телефонной будке!), битком набитая похожими значками, куда я и поспешила отправить свой.  
>Близнецы ждали нас сразу после охранника, проверяющего волшебные палочки. Фред быстро оглядел меня и сразу же спросил:<br>- Где твой значок, Джинни?  
>- Покоится в урне вместе со своими братьями. Кстати, а ваши где?<br>- А наши подвергнутся исследованиям, страшным мучениям, жестокой трансформации и безжалостному размножению, чтобы занять достойное место на полках нашего магазина! – с гордостью ответил Джордж. – Хотели и твой использовать.  
>- И что на них будет написано?- поинтересовалась я.<br>- Секрет фирмы. Но для тебя, так и быть, расскажем, - подмигнул Фред.

- Только не при маме, - шепнул Джордж. – Не будем доводить ее до инфаркта.

Мы свернули в довольно длинный коридор, ведущий к единственной двери. Вдоль стен стояли грубые деревянные скамьи, видимо, предполагалось, что перед ненавистным кабинетом будет выстраиваться огромная очередь. Но сегодня коридор был пуст, лишь у самой двери стояла невысокая светло-русая девушка в фиолетовой блузке и юбке до колена. Услышав наши шаги, она обернулась, но я узнала ее и со спины. Это была Элизабет Кроткотт.  
>- Джинни? – неуверенно произнесла она.<br>- Элли!  
>Наплевав на мамино недовольное шипение, я бросилась к подруге. Мы обнялись, все-таки не виделись два месяца, да и обстоятельства встречи не самые счастливые.<br>- Я не думала, что увижу тебя до школы, - сказала Элли, втягивая носом воздух, чтобы успокоиться и прекратить плакать. Она знала мое отношение к слезам.  
>- Как ты?<br>- Нормально, просто моя мама… они с папой сейчас там, - сказала она, кивнув в сторону двери. – Мама маглорожденная, и …  
>- Я знаю, Элли, знаю. Тебя долго допрашивали?<br>- Нет, всего пару вопросов о семье и одноклассниках. Берегись, Джинни, они займутся тобой по-крупному… из-за Гарри.  
>- Да пошли они! Мне все равно, тем более, они меня не знают.<br>- Знают, - покачала головой Элли, - там сидит Амбридж и мать этой… кудрявой подружки Чанг, которая сдала вас в прошлом году. Еще какой-то мужик, но я его не знаю.  
>- Не волнуйся, я им такой лапши навешаю – ввек не отмоются. Ты же меня знаешь.<br>- Знаю, поэтому и предупреждаю. У них длинные руки… Джин, что мне делать? Моей маме светит Азкабан. Я и Бобби можем не вернуться в Хогвартс.  
>Я в растерянности посмотрела на родителей. Папа о чем-то перешептывался с близнецами, а мама стояла, поджав губы, и смотрела на Элли если не как на врага, то уж точно как на чрезвычайно опасного человека.<br>- Вернешься, - уверенно сказала я. – Вернешься, и Бобби с собой возьмешь, куда ж мы без твоего братца? И Питер приедет…  
>- Питу еще рано, - всхлипнув, сказала Элли. – Ему только десять.<br>- Неважно. В любом случае не смей плакать, слышишь? Этот идиотизм не продлится долго, и…  
>Дверь скрипнула, и из кабинета вышли мистер и миссис Кроткотт. Они сухо поздоровались и вопросительно посмотрели на дочь. Элли заторопилась.<br>- Нам пора идти.  
>- Я тебе напишу.<br>- Не надо, Джинни, почта проверяется.  
>- Тогда до встречи в Хоге.<br>- Пока.  
>Вскоре Кроткотты скрылись за поворотом, а папа, тем временем, постучал в дверь. После писклявого «Входите» (меня бросило в дрожь, когда я услышала этот голос), папа зашел в кабинет. Без приглашения и всякого зазрения совести я рванула за ним. Какой-то высокий мужчина поднялся из-за стола и вышел к нам навстречу.<br>- Уизли! Какой приятный сюрприз! – воскликнул он.  
>- Разумеется, Ранкорн, - ответил папа ледяным голосом. – Действительно, сюрприз, тем более, что вы сами назначили мне это время.<br>- Помню, помню, Артур. Позвольте представить вам Долорес Амбридж и Сирену Эджком, но, наверное, вы знакомы. А эта юная мисс, надо полагать, ваша дочь? Ну что ж, проходите, располагайтесь, это не займет много времени…  
>- Кхе-кхе.<br>Ранкорн вопросительно посмотрел на Амбридж, та утвердительно моргнула. Я чуть не засмеялась, при виде этой игры « в гляделки». Кого они из себя строят? Шпионов из магловских фильмов? Ах, нет, они же ненавидят маглов…  
>- Мистер Уизли, - сказала Амбридж. – Для получения более полных сведений, Министерством было принято решение членов некоторых семей опрашивать по-отдельности. Вы ведь не возражаете?<br>- Нет, - ответил папа. Можно подумать, у него был выбор.  
>- В таком случае, вы первый. Впрочем, для вас, Артур, мы сделаем исключение. Вы можете отвечать на вопросы вместе с супругой. Затем мисс Уизли, а ваши совершеннолетние сыновья могут прийти в любое другое время, как им удобно.<br>Амбридж выдавила из себя омерзительную жабью ухмылочку и сделала повелительный жест Эджком. Та мгновенно вызвала заклинанием толстенную папку с документами, на которой крупными буквами значилось «Уизли».  
>Я вышла из кабинета и подозвала маму. Она была жутко бледная, но держалась гордо.<br>- Ну что? – спросил Джордж, когда за ней закрылась дверь.  
>- Мама с папой первые, потом я, а вы как хотите. Там Амбридж.<br>- Фред, ты не захватил случайно коробку с фейерверком? Или портативное болото?  
>- Блин, забыл. Ну, кто ж знал, что наши дороги вновь пересекутся с глубокоуважаемым генеральным инспектором Хогвартса? Не стоит откладывать эту радостную встречу. Слушай, может я смогу вызвать сюда парочку нюхлеров?<br>- Лучше уж соплохвостов, - сказала я. – Они с ней быстрее подружатся.  
>- Джинни, преклоняюсь перед твоим интеллектом! – отвесил поклон Фред. – Джордж, дай мне свое второе ухо – я транфигурирую его в соплохвоста!<p>

Пока близнецы спорили, я присела на скамью. Все так странно вышло. Я, Элли, и Кристин – еще одна моя однокурсница – когда-то были лучшими подругами. Мы делились секретами, переживаниями, всегда поддерживали друг друга, но так было недолго. Было время, когда мы стали отдаляться друг от друга. Курса с четвертого я уже встречалась с парнем (тогда это был Майкл), и Кристин мне страшно завидовала. Внешне, мне кажется, красивее меня, она никогда не пользовалась таким же успехом, и мы часто ругались из-за этого. А Элли с головой ушла в учебу, стала замкнутой и скрытной. Многие даже называли ее зубрилой и «второй Грэйнджер». Как-то раз я попыталась вытащить ее из скорлупы. Я взяла ее с собой в Хогсмид и познакомила с очень симпатичным когтерванцем, который давно на нее запал, но Элли восприняла это враждебно. Как говорится, хотела как лучше, а получилось как всегда. Нет, мы не поссорились, но и подругами уже не были, только,… как бы это сказать… хорошими знакомыми. Разумеется, со временем обиды забылись, всё более или менее утряслось, и мы снова стали общаться, но такого доверия, которое было между нами в двенадцать -тринадцать лет, больше не было. Но сегодня, буквально несколько минут назад, когда я уговаривала Элли не плакать, я почувствовала, что оно вернулось. Станем ли мы вновь близкими подругами, или это был единичный случай, и Элли просто нужно было кому-нибудь выговорится? А Кристин? Я уверена, она переборола свою глупую зависть, ведь она так искренне радовалась за меня и Гарри. Хотя нет, я уже ни в чем не уверена. Такое чувство, как будто я на высоких шпильках иду по тонкому льду. Дурацкая ситуация, дурацкая жизнь, дурацкий допрос!

Как там сказал этот Ранкорн? Это не займет много времени? Интересно, немного – это сколько в его понимании? Прошло почти полтора часа, пока родители, наконец, не вышли из злосчастного кабинета.  
>- Можешь заходить, Джинни, - сказал отец.<br>Я встала и поняла, что жутко волнуюсь, даже больше, чем перед СОВ. Руки стали холодными и покрылись фиолетовой сеткой сосудов. Мама подошла ко мне и, не сказав ничего, просто похлопала меня по плечу.  
>- Ступай, Джиневра – трагичным голосом произнес Фред, как бы озвучивая мамин жест. – Не опозорь семью.<br>Я бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд и, по-привычке поправив волосы, зашла в кабинет.

Кабинет как кабинет: серые стены, шкаф с кучей ящиков, на стенах какие-то объявления, за окном искусственный моросящий дождик. Два старомодных стола стояли перпендикулярно друг другу; за одним сидела Амбридж в неизменно розовой кофточке (может она думает, что этот цвет ее молодит?), за другим, довольно длинным, - Ранкорн и Эджком.

- Присаживайтесь, - пригласила Эджком, указывая на стул напротив их стола. – Назовите ваше полное имя.

- Джиневра Молли Уизли.

- Возьмите этот бланк, - сказал Ранкорн, протягивая бумаги, - и заполните его.

В бланке были всевозможные вопросы о членах семьи. Нужно было указать имена, даты рождения, статусы крови, места работы и проживания родителей, братьев, бабушек, дедушек, дядей, тетей, невесток, зятьев, если, конечно, таковые имеются. А у меня имелся почти полный набор! Пришлось писать про всяких дядюшек Биллиусов, тетушек Мюриэль, про Флер и ее семью, про двух маминых братьев, которые умерли еще во время первой войны и даже про ее черт-знает-сколькоюродного брата-магла. Сначала было лень все это вспоминать, а потом я подумала, что пусть они подавятся всей этой информацией, и меня охватил настоящий азарт: исписала мелким почерком три листа (даже профессор Бинс от меня таких подвигов никогда не добивался).

Ранкорн просмотрел бланк и прилагающуюся к нему макулатуру, удовлетворенно кивнул и передал их Эджком. Начались вопросы.

- Мисс Уизли, расскажите нам о ваших однокурсниках, - попросил Ранкорн.

- Обо всех?

- Желательно.

- Хм… Кристин Медоуз. Она довольно высокая, блондинка…

- Нет, нет, нам не нужно описание внешности.

- А что же тогда? – спросила я, невинно похлопав ресницами. Разумеется, я знала, что они хотят услышать, но я не собиралась отягощать их головы подобной информацией. Моя стратегия заключалась в том, чтоб как можно дольше косить под тупую девицу, из тех, для кого волшебная палочка – это супер-средство для завивки ресниц. Я не была уверена, что мой план сработает, потому что Амбридж прекрасно знала, что именно я собой представляю, но мне было лень думать о последствиях. Так что я сделала глаза покруглее, голос как можно более писклявым и стала ужасно растягивать слова, что придало мне сходство с дикой помесью Ромильды Вейн и Драко Малфоя.

- Вы знаете ее статус крови? Ее родителей? С кем она поддерживает дружеские отношения и есть ли у нее враги? Приблизительно такую информацию мы хотим услышать, мисс Уизли, - сказал Ранкорн, видимо с трудом сохоняя вежливый тихий голос. Амбридж все это время молчала и усердно записывала что-то в розовый блокнотик.

- Статус крови я точно не знаю, могу что-нибудь напутать, - я соврала. Я знала статусы крови всех на своем курсе. – Кажется… Да, Кристин говорила, что она наполовину француженка, ее мать занимает какую-то должность в парижском Министерстве магии, посол, кажется.

Я с удовольствием заметила, как испуганно переглянулись Ранкорн и Амбридж, Чего-чего, а международных конфликтов им точно не нужно было.

- Продолжайте, - попросила Эджком.

- Ну, дальше… Джек Слоупер. По-моему, его родители держат магазинчик котлов в Косом Переулке… а может быть и нет.

- Так да или нет? – нетерпеливо переспросил Ранкорн, ослабляя узел галстука.

- Ну не помню я! Зато я знаю, что Медоуз по нему со второго курса сохнет, а подойти никак не решается.

- Мисс Уизли! По существу, пожалуйста!

Похоже, мой план работал: я начала их доводить. Я все ждала, когда Амбридж скажет, что моя комедия бесполезна и на меня уже имеется полное досье, но она по-прежнему молчала или просто выжидала лучший момент, а раз так, то…

- Ой, да ладно вам, это ж самое интересное! Ну, как хотите. Дальше Элизабет Кроткотт – наша староста. Ее родители работают в Министерстве. Томас Харпер и Мэтью Льюис – тоже, кстати староста. Вот про их родителей я ничего не знаю, я с ними почти не общалась.

Я видела, что Ранкорн хотел что-то вставить, когда я упомянула Элли, но Амбридж жестом остановила его. Что касается Тома и Мэтта – двух неразлучных друзей, на которых я всегда могла положиться, – их родители были маглорожденными волшебниками, и я была на сто десять процентов уверена, что в школу они не вернутся. У них и так было слишком много проблем, чтобы добавлять к ним еще одну, в виде дружбы с представителем семьи Уизли.

- Ммм… Колин Криви, главный лузер школы, - прощебетала я дальше. – Все считают его чокнутым, но он сам виноват: с первого курса бегает с волшебным фотоаппаратом и достает всех. У него есть брат, Деннис, кажется он на четвертом или третьем… нет, все-таки на третьем курсе…

- Кстати, с мистером Криви на днях произошла довольно интересная история, - перебил меня Ранкорн. – Вы, конечно же, не помните его статус крови?

- Не помню, сэр, - сокрушенно покачала я головой, изобразив искреннее сожаление на лице. – Это для меня как нумерология, а хуже цифр, по-моему, ничего нет, как уж тут запомнить.

Я забеспокоилась. Колин рассказывал, что его мать – учительница в магловской школе, именно ей он посылал движущиеся фотографии, от которых она приходила в восторг. Про отца Колин не любил говорить, только Деннис однажды случайно обронил, что он погиб в автокатастрофе за месяц до его рождения. Вряд ли семья Криви могла чем-то насолить Министерству, но то, что Ранкорн внезапно решил перевести тему разговора на Колина, уже нехорошо.

- Очень жаль. Так вот, - продолжил он, - мистер Колин Криви и его брат Деннис всегда считали себя маглорожденными, оно и понятно: мать – магла, отец – магл, но перед самой регистрацией вдруг оказывается, что это вовсе не отец, а отчим! А настоящий родитель, разумеется, чистокровный волшебник, заявляется сюда, клянется, что мальчики – его сыновья и готов предоставить свою кровь, для анализа. Мы проверили его личность, он оказался вполне заурядным магом, содержащим небольшой магазинчик на краю Лондона. Мы и кровь его проверили – есть одно такое малоизвестное специальное заклинание. И, к всеобщему удивлению, он действительно оказался чистокровным волшебником и отцом братьев Криви, для которых это большая удача: теперь они получают статус полукровок и могут продолжить образование. Замечательно, правда?

- Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

- Затем, мисс Уизли, что я в чудеса не верю. Из достоверных источников известно, что мать Колина и Дениса Криви состояла в единственном браке с ныне покойным маглом -юристом Питером Криви, маглы очень щепетильны в таких вопросах, тем более, - Ранкорн криво усмехнулся, - сыворотка правды никогда не давала сбоев. А заклинание проверки крови легко обмануть, достаточно быть знакомым с каким-нибудь вампиром, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, или подвергнуться одному любопытному магловскому способу лечения – переливанию крови.

- И все-таки, сэр, я не понимаю, причем здесь я.

Хотя подозрения, куда он клонит, уже закрадывались.

- Сейчас поймете. На данный момент существует одна организация, которая взялась помогать лицам, по каким-либо причинам не поладившим с законом. Название «Орден Феникса» вам знакомо?

Так я и знала. Пора было начинать гнуть отрепетированную отговорку.

- Орден Феникса? Ммм… сейчас-сейчас, да, что-то такое помню. Но у меня очень строгие родители, и они не посвящали меня в свои дела.

- И вы ни разу не присутствовали на собраниях Ордена? Не обсуждали его планы?

- У нас дома не проводилось никаких собраний.

- Допустим, что так, - Ранкорн нетерпеливо ослабил узел галстука, - но у нас есть информация, что долгое время штаб Ордена Феникса находился в поместье рода Блэк.

- Я не знаю никакого поместья.

- Вы лжете, мисс Уизли. Вы и ваша семья провели в поместье почти весь позапрошлый год. Вам тогда было четырнадцать, не так ли? Назовите адрес дома!

Чертов Снегг, все растрепал своему хозяину. И как мне теперь выкручиваться?

- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр. Я впервые слышу о поме…

- Вы наживаете себе огромные проблемы! Утаивать правду не в ваших интересах! Советую вам сейчас же…

Что они могли мне сделать? Я прокручивала в голове варианты. Сыворотка правды, круциатус… Ранкорн уже сорвался на крик, но если закричу я, то близнецы за дверью услышат и ворвутся сюда, готовые разорвать в клочья любого, кто причинил мне боль. Тогда им светит, по меньшей мере, Азкабан, а это вряд ли входило в их планы. Нет, кричать нельзя, что бы ни случилось.

В дверь постучали, и вошел низенький, потертого вида волшебник с длинными свитками подмышкой. Ранкорн, недовольный тем, что его перебили, вопросительно посмотрел на него.

- Плакаты, сэр, - пропищал он.

- Замечательно! – воскликнула Амбридж, впервые за весь разговор подав голос. – Вы как раз вовремя. Вешайте вон на ту стену.

Она указала на стенку ровно напротив меня. Я проследила взглядом за низеньким колдуном, но не смогла рассмотреть, какие плакаты он вешал, потому что Ранкорн, заметив мое любопытство, передвинул свой стул и заслонил мне весь обзор широченными плечами.

- Вы поддерживаете связь с Римусом Люпином?

- Профессор Люпин вел у меня Защиту от темных искусств на втором курсе, но потом он уволился. Больше я с ним не встречалась.

- Вы знали, что он оборотень?

- Да, после его увольнения, нам сказали об этом.

- Но, тем не менее, вы до сих пор продолжаете укрывать его.

- Я же сказала, я больше с ним не встречалась.

- Снова лжете, мисс Уизли. Его видели в вашем доме первого августа.

Первого августа? Знаменательная дата. В этот день состоялась свадьба Билла и Флер, совершился переворот в стране, власть захватил Волан-де-Морт, в дом ворвались Пожиратели смерти и запустили круциатусом в моего отца. Я что-то забыла? Ах да, в этот день Гарри Поттер трансгрессировал у меня на глазах в неизвестном направлении, выполнив, наконец, свое обещание бросить меня «ради моего же блага». О да, мне это действительно пошло на пользу! Одно то, что я сижу здесь и отвечаю на дурацкие вопросы под страхом сыворотки правды, уже доставляет мне массу удовольствия.

Я снова «включила» блондинку:

- Первого августа? Ой, в тот день мой брат женился! Знаете, там было человек сто гостей, и списки не я составляла, так что, если там и затесался какой-нибудь оборотень, я не виновата.

- Мисс Уизли, вы испытываете мое терпение, - произнес Ранкорн голосом, достойным средневекового инквизитора. Что там говорил Бинс про сжигание ведьм? – Я ни капли не верю, что вы не участвовали в делах Ордена Феникса, поэтому я спрашиваю конкретно: помогал ли Орден Феникса семье Колина Криви?

Дался же им этот Колин! Мало того что в школе мне не дает прохода его физиономия, вечно залитая смущенным румянцем, так еще и здесь!

- Не имею представления.

- Не имеете?

Ранкорн постепенно краснел от бешенства.

- Ни малейшего.

- Сколько членов Ордена Феникса вы знаете?

- Одного, - ответила я.

- Прекрасно! Похоже, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки! Имя? – спросил он, приготовившись записывать.

- Альбус Дамблдор.

- Аль… Он же умер!

Что, испугался? Вот она, тень отца Гамлета! Шекспир все-таки был классным чародеем…

- Кхе-кхе, - прокашлялась Амбридж, и мне отчаянно захотелось запихнуть ей в глотку ее чертов блокнотик, чтоб больше никогда не слышать этого «кхе-кхе». – Не стоит, Альберт. Эта леди не так проста, как кажется.

- Долорес, у вас будут вопросы? – вежливо, но наигранно поинтересовалась Эджком. Между тем расклеивальщик плакатов незаметно вышел из кабинета.

- Да, Сирена, пожалуй, у меня надеется пару вопросов.

Я мысленно готовилась к худшему.

- Вы искусная актриса, мисс Уизли, но к чему этот цирк? Мы с вами хорошо знакомы, и единственное, что нам от вас нужно, это всего лишь сотрудничество на благо общества. Вы ведь согласны сотрудничать?

- Разумеется, _профессор_, - ответила я, постаравшись вложить в последнее слово как можно больше яда, и, судя по тому, как Амбридж мило улыбнулась, яд она проглотила и даже не закашлялась.

- Доподлинно известно, мисс Уизли, что вы состояли в организации под названием «Отряд Дамблдора». Вы ведь не станете это отрицать?

- Не стану, - подтвердила я.

- Верно ли, что организация ставила своей целью борьбу с министерством магии?

- Нет. Насколько мне известно, ее цель заключалась в самостоятельном изучении учениками курса Защиты от темных искусств, по причине полной некомпетентности преподавателя.

Амбридж злобно скривилась, но останавливаться на этом не стала.

- Как вы попали в эту организацию? Вас завербовали?

Завербовали? На что еще способна фантазия генерального инспектора?

- Меня втянул в это мой брат Рональд.

- Где он сейчас? Почему не пришел с вами?

- Он болен обсыпным лишаем и остался дома. Ваши инспекторы уже это проверяли первого августа.

Ранкорн вопросительно посмотрел на Эджком, и та, покопавшись в кипе бумаг, выудила документ, подтверждающий мои слова.

- А расскажите о друзьях вашего брата, в частности о Гермионе Грейнджер и Гарри Поттере.

- Я мало с ними общалась, все-таки они друзья Рона, а в последнее время мы с ним часто ссорились, - тут я позволили себе даже пустить слезу: - Бедный мой братик! Обсыпной лишай практически неизлечим. Он может через месяц-другой умереть, а меня не пускают к нему, чтоб просто попрощаться.

- Ничего, ничего, продолжайте.

Я трагически шмыгнула носом.

- Пару раз они гостили у нас летом.

- В том числе и в поместье Блеков? – вставил Ранкорн.

- Я не понимаю, о каком поместье вы говорите, сэр. Может, вы его себе придумали?

- И все же вы что-то не договариваете, мисс Уизли, - сказала Эджком. А я уж подумала, что она вообще не будет задавать вопросов. – У нас есть информация из проверенного источника, что вы не просто общались с Гарри Поттером. Более того, вас связывали отношения гораздо большие, нежели дружба. Это так?

Меня так и подмывало спросить что-нибудь, типа «как поживают прыщи на лице вашего проверенного источника? Не уменьшились, нет? Как жаль, что мы не увидимся с ней в школе, а то я бы пару штук добавила».

- Да. Мы встречались где-то два месяца, а потом расстались. Уж слишком много он поклядывал на одну когтерванку, Чжоу Чанг, подругу вашей дочери, миссис Эджком.

Амбридж громко хмыкнула – она мне не верила. Я ждала следующих вопросов, но их не поступало. Амбридж разглядывала меня с минуту, а потом царственно махнула Ранкорну рукой. Тот довольно усмехнулся, отодвинул свой стул к окну, и я, наконец, смогла увидеть плакат на стене.


	5. Chapter 5

Я не знаю, как долго я молчала. Вопросов мне не задавали, да я и не уверена, что смогла бы на них ответить. В голове началась полная неразбериха, будто мысли играли в плюй-камни, а в душу закрался липкий, противный страх, что я не сделаю что-то безумно важное и подведу близкого человека. Но потом эти ощущения быстро сменились чувством обреченного спокойствия, чувством, что от меня ничего не зависит и что самым правильным решением будет довериться людям, которые ведут меня, плыть, так сказать, по течению. Все эмоции исчезли, осталась только сильная ненависть, да и то лишь на уровне подсознания. А ненавидела я себя за то, что вся эта ерунда происходила со мной не из-за темного заклинания и даже не из-за зелья, нет… Мне хватило всего одного взгляда на этот злосчастный плакат, чтобы доказать себе, что я тряпка.

На огромной, в пол стену колдографии было крупным планом лицо Гарри, а внизу большими буквами написано: «Нежелательное лицо №1». Но… он был как будто неживой, я вначале даже подумала, что снимок сделан магловским фотоаппаратом. Только потом я заметила, что его глаза двигаются, но я никогда не видела его таким. Я помню, в голове крутились странные вопросы: где они сделали этот снимок, почему он не узнает меня, ведь обычно колдографии реагируют на тех, кто их рассматривает. Ну почему он смотрит на меня и не узнает? Что с ним сделали? Нет, это не Гарри, это какой-то розыгрыш. Дура, какие могут быть розыгрыши в министерстве магии? Все правильно, кого, как не Гарри, им делать врагом №1? Мерлин, он смотрит сквозь меня, как будто я призрак. А вдруг я … Здесь что-то не так, здесь _все_ не так, здесь _я_ не такая, какой должна быть…

А они смотрели на меня, на мое испуганное лицо и радовались, что нашли-таки нужный ключик. В конце концов, кого еще, как не шестнадцатилетнюю девочку, они должны были расколоть. Все просто как дважды два.

Наконец Ранкорн прервал молчание.

- Что же вы так вглядываетесь в портрет опасного преступника? – ехидно спросил он.

- Я?

Этим наивным, спонтанным «Я?»… я облажалась. Все мои старания по запудриванию мозгов, весь мой «цирк», как сказала Амбридж – все пошло коту под хвост. Но меня тогда это мало волновало. Единственным желанием было поскорее ответить на все вопросы, рассказать все, что я знала, но пыталась скрыть, и убраться из этого кабинета.

- Мисс Уизли, я понимаю, вас запугали рассказами о страшном волшебнике и злобных инферналах, - нараспев проквакала Амбридж. – Вас запугали ответственностью, несуществующими опасностями. Наверняка вы до смерти боялись придти сюда, но разве мы страшные? Мисс Уизли, мы не кусаемся. Поймите, такие, как вы, - надежда магического мира. Чистокровные волшебники исчезают с каждым поколением, и вы единственные, кто может это исправить, вернуть магические традиции на свои места. Министерство магии ценит вас, поэтому вы должны оказать ему помощь. Вы согласны?

Я машинально кивнула, хотя не думаю, что у меня была альтернатива.

- Скажите, где сейчас находится Гарри Поттер?

- Я не знаю, - ответила я. Правда и ничего, кроме правды.

- Хорошо, поставим вопрос по-другому. Он доверял вам какую-нибудь тайну? Может, просил что-то сохранить?

- Нет.

- Он посвящал вас в свои планы? Говорил, куда хочет отправиться?

- Нет.

- Поттер замышляет что-нибудь против Министерства?

- Я не знаю.

- Он говорил, когда вернется или как его найти, в случае необходимости?

- Нет.

Боже, как легко давались мне эти односложные ответы! Наверное, потому что это была правда. Инспекторы озабоченно переглянулись.

- А Гермиона Грейнджер? Она говорила вам что-либо подобное?

- Нет.

- Может она или Поттер написали вам записку или письмо?

- Нет.

Казалось, они пытались найти нужную формулировку вопроса, как код к Выручай-комнате. Но все попытки были тщетны. Ранкорн в растерянности почесал затылок.

- Это бесполезно, мы теряем время, - провозгласил он, придвигаясь к столу и вновь закрывая от меня плакат.

Как только лицо Гарри скрылось за спиной Ранкорна, я как будто вышла из транса. Я плохо понимала, что происходит, но мозг снова работал в полную силу, и прежнее спокойствие сменилось ощущением, что мной управляли. А я это ой как не люблю! Но, к счастью, мне уже давно не одиннадцать лет.

Амбридж не заметила, что я пришла в себя, и продолжала подбирать вопросы.

- Они планировали террористические действия против Министерства?

- Я не знаю. Мадам Амбридж, вы уже спрашивали у меня, знаю ли я его планы, вы повторяетесь. Может хватит переливать из пустого в порожнее? Думаю, вы убедились, что никакой существенной информацией я не обладаю.

Амбридж скривилась, но повторять фокус с колдографией «Нежелательного лица» было уже бессмысленно.

- Вы все же не хотите с нами сотрудничать. Жаль, это может обернуться против вас, - сказала она. – Вы наверняка заметили, как лояльно мы к вам относились во время нашей беседы, но, несмотря на это, вы отказываетесь отвечать на простые вопросы. Есть много способов заставить человека говорить правду, мисс Уизли: Империус, сыворотка, всевозможные пытки и так далее – и не сомневайтесь, у нас есть все полномочия, чтобы использовать их против вас здесь и прямо сейчас.

Что ж, гнусная жаба быстро перешла от открытой лести к тупым угрозам. К черту образ дурочки, от в этом сезоне не в моде! Сжав на всякий случай в кармане волшебную палочку и совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях (впрочем, как обычно), я выпалила на одном дыхании:

- Есть полномочия? Так за чем же дело стало? Боитесь руки испачкать, профессор? На вас это не похоже. Где же ваше черное перышко? Кентавры стащили?

Амбридж аж позеленела от ярости. Еще бы, я же напомнила ей о самом унизительном моменте ее жизни. Видели бы ее лицо близнецы!

- У вас очень извращенный ум, мисс Уизли.

- Не более, чем у вас, профессор. Тем более, вы же сами сказали: такие, как я, - надежда магического сообщества.

- Вы горды собой, не так ли? Но рано или поздно, мисс Уизли, вы скажете все, что знаете, и о гари Поттере, и об Ордене Фенекса, и даже о таком ничтожестве, как Колин Криви. Не важно, в этом кабинете или в другом, под пытками или нет, но вы все расскажете. Только вот не будет ли для вас это слишком поздно – за это я не могу ручаться. И тогда, мисс Уизли, мы посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.

Она произнесла эти слова почти шепотом, зловещим таким шепотом, но испугать ей меня не удалось. Мы еще долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, но было ясно: допрос окончен.

- Я могу идти? – спросила я.

- Да, и пригласите сюда ваших братьев.

- До свидания,… профессор.

Едва за мной захлопнулась дверь, я резко обернулась и показала в сторону кабинета неприличный, но незамысловатый знак. Крик души, что ли…

- Мне очень жаль, Джинни, но дверь этого не поймет и не оценит: она деревянная, - сказал Фред.

- И чем же вызван такой всплеск эмоций? – добавил Джордж.

- Да пошли они… Где предки? – спросила я, заметив, что мамы с папой нет в коридоре.

- Маме заболела голова, и они уехали домой.

- Понятно. Идите туда, кто-нибудь.

Близнецы поспорили на пальцах – выиграл Фред.

- Прощай, брат мой, - сказал он Джорджу, – защити честь нашей сестры! И помни: подставляй их взору исключительно правую сторону лица. Да не испортится у них аппетит к ужину!

Джордж поклонился невидимой публике и скрылся в кабинете, а мы с Фредом разместились на скамейке. Через некоторое время он спросил:

- Хочешь рассказать мне?

- Не знаю, - нерешительно ответила я. – Может позже?

- Может.

То, что случилось во время допроса, выбило меня из колеи. Я никогда ничего подобного не испытывала. Конечно, я могла бы сбросить мое временное помешательство: чувство спокойствия, пустоту в голове, неадекватную реакцию на обычную фотографию и непреодолимое желание рассказать все, что знаю, - на расшатанные нервы, но ощущение, будто мной управляли, не давало мне покоя. Ощущение, будто тебя использовали, вытерли об тебя ноги. Такое со мной было только под влиянием дневника Тома Реддла, с одним отличием: тогда я не помнила, что делала. А сейчас я четко помнила все их вопросы, а «нет» и «не знаю» я отвечала автоматически, не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть правду. Да и что скрывать? Я действительно ничего не знала. Или я схожу с ума?

- Там был плакат, Фред. И я не знаю…

- Плакат с Гарри?

- Ты его видел? – спросила я.

Фред кивнул.

- Я прогулялся тут немного. Такие плакаты висят на каждой стене, даже в туалетах. Послушай, Джинни, ты не должна себя винить, если не смогла… - Фред помрачнел, и не стал продолжать.

- Если что?

- Мы с Джорджем проверили один, уж слишком сильно он действовал на маму, она поэтому и ушла…Не волнуйся, нас никто не заметил. В общем, мы выяснили, что на плакат наложены очень мощные чары, которые действуют на подсознание человека. И чем сильнее твоя эмоциональная связь с объектом, в данном случае с Гарри, тем сильнее эффект.

- Что за эффект? Ну, Фред!

Он сочувственно посмотрел на меня, но, видимо, решил, что скрывать нет смысла.

- В твоем случае, эффект был бы как у Сыворотки правды, не меньше. Ты бы выложила все, что знаешь непосредственно о Гарри. Пытки или саму сыворотку они не имеют права применять к чистокровным волшебникам, а так никто ничего не заподозрит, а если заподозрит, то не сможет доказать. Джинни, ты что? – спросил он. Я, наверное, вся светилась счастьем.

- Он знал…

- Кто?

- Гарри! Он знал, что так будет, что такое может случиться! Он не меня оберегал, ну конечно! Гарри знал, что ко мне могут применить сыворотку правды, и поэтому он ничего мне не рассказывал, чтобы я случайно не выдала его. Значит, он не считает меня слабой!

Фред посмотрел на меня с сомнением и, улыбнувшись, ответил:

- Джин, ты извини, но Гарри всегда казался мне более прямолинейным, чем ты его рисуешь. В данном случае, я думаю, он действительно заботился о твоей безопасности, а не о своей.

- Да ну тебя, подожди…

Я запустила пальцы в волосы. Ну конечно, это же так очевидно, как я раньше этого не поняла! Недавняя злость сменилась бесконечной благодарностью. Я всегда говорила Гермионе, что интуиция никогда его не подводит – и вот доказательство. Как же он правильно сделал, а я такая дура! Я же никогда не простила бы себе, если бы подвела их. Что бы там не говорил Фред, я теперь все знаю, и никто не заставит меня передумать!

Вдруг кто-то за нашими спинами воскликнул:

- О! Вот тут я еще не повесил!

Тот самый сухощавый волшебник, который заходил во время моего допроса, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, подбежал к нам, повесил плакат на противоположную стенку и удалился, радостно посвистывая. Вроде только что был здесь – и вот, я уже едва помню, как он выглядел.

- Черт…

Колени предательски задрожали. Даже несмотря на то, что я теперь знала, как действует зачарованный плакат, его влияние было огромно. С этого ракурса казалось, что Гарри смотрит на меня, как будто он звал на помощь, а я не пришла. Но, как и в тот раз, я снова почувствовала странное спокойствие. Я дернулась, чтобы снять оцепенение и закрыла глаза. Глупый жест, ведь в голове все равно остался его образ, причем в ярких красках, как и положено. Еще и сон вспомнился… Кровь из шрама семнадцатилетней давности – замечательно! Мне пора в психушку.

- Хочешь, я его уберу? – спросил Фред, видя мое состояние.

- Как?

- Как-нибудь.

- Не надо, Фред, увидят. Забыл, где мы?

- Джин, я же вижу, как ты мучаешься.

- Я не мучаюсь! – отрезала я.

- Ну, как хочешь. У меня, кстати, есть для тебя подарок.

- Какой? - оживилась я, радуясь, что он догадался сменить тему разговора.

Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки что-то круглое, завернутое в платок, и дал мне. Развернув, я увидела золотистого карликового пушистика, который тут же принялся прыгать на ладони и весело попискивать.

- Клевый цвет, а? Только неделю назад вывели.

- Он как маленький пушистый снитч. Спасибо, Фредди!

- Да ладно, я же обещал. Как назовешь? Арнольд Второй?

- Нет, слишком длинно. Пусть будет Чип.

Дома мы старались не говорить о допросе, стараясь сделать это пройденным, забытым этапом нашей сумасшедшей жизни. Но одна вещь не давала мне заснуть, и я решила подойти к папе.

- Пап, можно спрошу?

- Спрашивай, - с готовностью ответил он, удивленный несвойственной мне вежливостью.

- Орден Феникса помогал Колину Криви найти отца? Ты же поддерживаешь связь с Люпином, ты должен знать.

- Честно говоря, Джинни, я ничего об этом не слышал. А кто такой этот Колин?

- Мой однокурсник, впрочем, неважно. Спасибо, пап.

Из-за того, что меня настолько подробно расспрашивали про Колина, я чувствовала себя в какой-то степени причастной к его проблемам. Я знаю, это не мое дело, но мне стало ужасно интересно, что же такое случилось с его отцом, если это приписали к «злодеяниям» Ордена Феникса? И я намеревалась выяснить это при первой же возможности.


	6. Chapter 6

Через два дня после регистрации в Нору прилетели четыре совы. Три из них на самом деле оказались абсолютно одинаковыми министерскими черными филинами, которые несли по увесистому конверту, четвертая птица была хогвартской сипухой. Как только мама убедилась, что в конвертах не содержится ничего опасного для жизни, я вскрыла письма, адресованные мне. Под министерским грифом содержался крайне унизительный текст, который даже мне, никогда не кичившейся своей чистокровностью, читать было неприятно.

«_Уважаемая Джиневра Молли Уизли!_

_Рады Вам сообщить, что Ваш статус крови подтвержден. С этого дня Вы официально являетесь чистокровной волшебницей и можете сохранить Вашу волшебную палочку. Вы также можете продолжить магическое образование в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». К данному письму прилагается сертификат, подтверждающий Ваш статус крови. Настоятельно рекомендуем сохранить его для возможного предъявления администрации школы._

_Искренне Ваша Муфалда Хмерлик._»

Я посмотрела на родителей: они читали свои письма с одинаковыми кислыми минами. А еще говорят, что мы предатели чистокровных…

- …официально являетесь чистокровной волшебницей… А у них что, были другие варианты?

- Поверь мне, Джинни, вариантов у них предостаточно, - ответил папа. – Положи сертификат в надежное место, а то мало ли что.

- А потом я его сожгу, - пробормотала я, разворачивая письмо из Хогвартса.

Узнав почерк Макгонагалл, я вздохнула с облегчением. Стандартное письмо с напоминанием о начале учебного года, ни слова о войне, статусах крови и новом директоре. И это, наверное, правильно. Зачем лишний раз будоражить общественность?

К письму прилагался список учебников. Его взяла мама и сама купила все необходимое, не потрудившись взять меня с собой. Меня вообще перестали выпускать из дома. Папа стал возвращаться с работы все более изможденным и почему-то испуганным. Трансгрессировав, как всегда, к калитке, он теперь со всех ног бежал к дому, постоянно оглядываясь. Свое плохое самочувствие папа объяснял тем, что ему кажется, будто за ним постоянно следят, и, прежде чем отправиться домой, он всегда делает по нескольку прыжков трансгрессии каждый раз в разные места, чтобы сбить возможных преследователей.

Большую часть дня мама просиживала в кухне, глядя на часы, в надежде, что стрелки с нашими именами сдвинутся с отметки «в смертельной опасности». В эти моменты мама как будто входила в транс, она чуть покачивалась из стороны в сторону и в беззвучном шепоте шевелила губами. По-моему, она молилась… Глядя на то, что с ней происходит, меня так и подмывало схватить палочку и с помощью Редукто разнести эти часы к мерлиновой бабушке.

На меня напало уныние. Пару раз мне хотелось написать письмо Элли, Кристин или даже Гермионе, но я понимала, что этим могу навредить не столько себе, сколько им. О Гарри я старалась не думать, хотя лучше сказать, пыталась не думать. Я все еще корила себя за то, что несправедливо злилась на него, хотя близнецы не согласились с моей теорией. Но теперь я была уверена: Гарри бросил меня, чтоб не подвергать опасности свою миссию. Он доверяет мне, просто никто не знает, что будет твориться в школе. Круциатус и Сыворотку правды никто не отменял, и вряд ли во мне проснется нечеловеческая сила воли, чтобы противостоять им.

Тридцатого августа к нам зашел Кингсли. После контрольного вопроса, типа «Что ел Дамблдор, когда мы в последний раз его видели? – Лимонные дольки», он пошел на кухню, где мама уже наскоро заваривала чай.

- Ну, как там? – спросила она, поставив перед ним чашку и тарелку с печеньем.

- На улицах неспокойно. Молли, не стоило, я же на пару минут… Люди – маги, у которых забрали волшебные палочки, - они обезумели. Пару дней назад несколько таких вышли на площадь перед министерством – на магловскую площадь! – и стали требовать справедливости, их разогнали непростительными заклинаниями. Те, у кого конфисковали абсолютно все, бомжуют на таких улицах, как Косой переулок, и чуть ли не бросаются на прохожих.

Папа мрачно кивнул.

- Сегодня, - сказал он, - прямо у входа в министерство одна женщина, нища, в лохмотьях, схватила меня за подол мантии и со слезами на глазах умоляла меня вернуть ей палочку. Умоляла! А я ничем ей не помог, даже денег не смог дать.

- Не вини себя, Артур.

- Вы думаете, война началась? – спросила я. Мама испуганно на меня посмотрела.

- Нет, еще нет, - ответил Кингсли. – Война начнется, когда мы сможем дать пожирателям хотя бы минимальный отпор, когда мы начнем сопротивляться.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Каждый думал о том, когда же наступит этот переломный момент.

- И Артур, у меня плохие новости. Твой друг, Перкинс, он…

- Что с ним? Что с Робертом? – вскочил папа.

- Мне очень жаль, Артур. Сегодня утром пожиратели убили Роберта и его сыновей.

- Не может быть… Не может быть!

Папа закричал и одним движением руки опрокинул обеденный стол, разбив при этом чашку и тарелку. Печенье невинно покатилось по полу.

- Артур! – закричала мама.

Папа пересек кухню, схватил Кингсли за грудки и прижал его к стене. Я даже не думала, что он так может. Папа всегда представлялся мне очень тихим, спокойным человеком, а тут… Впрочем, в тот момент я вообще не думала, от папиных криков мне захотелось вжаться в какой-нибудь темный угол, и просидеть там всю оставшуюся жизнь.

- Я не верю! Ты лжешь! – кричал папа в лицо Кингсли. Тот выглядел абсолютно беспомощным.

- Мне жаль, Артур, правда…

- Тебе жаль? За что? За что их убили?

- Я точно не знаю, - прохрипел Кингсли. – Пожиратели обыскивали его дом, они искали Гарри Поттера. Они убили их на глазах у его жены…

- Артур, успокойся, отпусти его, - тихо попросила мама.

Но папа уже и сам ослабил хватку. Кингсли тяжело опустился на ближайший стул и ощупал горло. Я, честно говоря, не была готова к произошедшему, хотя разве можно к такому подготовиться? Я дралась с пожирателями смерти и Авада Кедавра немколько раз пролетала в миллиметре от моей головы, я видела мертвого Дамблдора и изуродованное лицо Билла, но я не могла смотреть, как папа убивается. Я помню, как мы восприняли смерть Грюма: с болью в сердце, с комком в горле, со слезами на глазах, но, тем не менее, спокойно. Наверное, потому что так хотел сам Грюм. Он бы не хотел, чтобы из-за его смерти устраивали истерики, тем более что он погиб, как всегда и мечтал: во время битвы, лицом к лицу с врагом. А Перкинсы… Единственное, что я о них знала, это то, что Роберт и его жена Мэган учились с папой на одном курсе и были близкими друзьями и что он иногда одалживал нам свою палатку.

- Джинни, марш в свою комнату! – крикнула мама.

- С чего бы это? – возмутилась я.

- Пусть сидит здесь, Молли, - вступился за меня Кингсли. – Клянусь тебе, в школе она увидит вещи и похуже, и ты не сможешь ее от всего защитить!

Мама не стала с ним спорить, и я испугалась, что после этого она точно не пустит меня в Хогвартс.

- Что с Мэган? – спросил папа дрожащим голосом.

- Она жива, но в ужасном состоянии. В один день потерять мужа и двоих сыновей…

- Я еду к ней.

- Что? – воскликнула мама.

- Я поеду к Мэган, - повторил отец, - поддержу е, насколько это возможно.

- К Мэган? Я не пущу!

- О Мерлин! Молли, не начинай, сейчас не подходящее время.

- Тогда я поеду с тобой! Или ты никуда не пойдешь!

- Прошу тебя, Молли, не надо…

- Пожалуй, я пойду, - тихо сказал Кингсли.

- Я провожу вас, - ответила я. Мне не хотелось оставаться наедине с ругающимися родителями.

Мы молча дошли до калитки сада, за которой уже можно было трансгрессировать.

- Ты ведь не знаешь, где Гарри, так?

Я покачала головой.

- И твой брат не болен, он с ним, верно? И Гермиона тоже?

- Да, но мне они ничего не рассказали. Как вы думаете, Кингсли, - помедлив, спросила я, - у них есть шанс, ну… что Сами-Знаете-Кто не поймает их?

- Шанс есть всегда, Джинни. А ты правильно делаешь, что не произносишь его имени. Сейчас это небезопасно.

- Я знаю, папа говорил.

- Позволь дать тебе совет. Будешь в Хогвартсе – забудь про все школьные правила. Главное – выжить, а остальное припишется.

С этими словами Кингсли трансгрессировал. Я повернула к дому, размышляя над его словами, как вдруг увидела папу, бегущего мне навстречу.

- Пап, ты куда?

Ничего не ответив и даже не взглянув на меня, он пронесся мимо, выбежал за калитку и трансгрессировал, закрутившись в полах дорожной мантии. Вернувшись в дом, я думала, что найду маму как обычно рыдающей возле камина, но я ошиблась! Без тени слез на глазах она яростно замешивала тесто на кухне, не потрудившись даже поднять с пола опрокинутый папой стол.

- Где ты была? – резко спросила она.

- Провожала Кингсли. А папа пошел к Перкинсам?

- Понятия не имею! Иди спать!

- Но сейчас шесть.

- Мне плевать! Иди спать, я сказала!

- Не ори на меня! – взорвалась я. – Тоже мне, нашла козла отпущения! Хочешь выпустить пар – так разбей фарфоровый сервиз, его для этого и придумали, а меня не трогай! Черт возьми, мама, что с тобой? Что было с папой только что? Почему ты не хотела пускать его к Мэган? И не нужно мне лить слезы про войну и несправедливую жизнь, меня это бесит!

Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, и, к моему удивлению, ответила на вопрос.

- Когда я оканчивала седьмой курс, мы с твоим отцом сильно поругались. Он бросил меня и стал встречаться с когтевранкой Мэган Свон. Я безумно ревновала, а у них было все серьезно! Они собирались пожениться сразу после школы, ха! Его родители были в ужасе, хотя я, как невестка, тоже никогда им не нравилась,- мама криво усмехнулась. – Но внезапно Мэган почему-то передумала и выскочила замуж за лучшего друга твоего отца, Роберта Перкинса. Через неделю после их свадьбы твой отец прибежал ко мне, бросился на колени и стал клясться, что все это время любил только меня и он сбросится со скалы, если я немедленно не выйду за него. Я была на седьмом небе от счастья и тут же согласилась. На нашей свадьбе Роберт был свидетелем Артура (я до сих пор не могу понять, как они после всего этого не поссорились) и Мэган, разумеется, пришла вместе с ним. Она всячески унижала меня перед остальными гостями, пролила мне на платье вино и обозвала толстухой. Твой отец не вступился за меня, но мне было все равно, ведь исполнилась мечта всей моей жизни. Только потом я стала понимать, что возможно, Артур женился на мне, только чтобы досадить Мэган.

Мама замолчала и вызывающе на меня посмотрела. Не могу сказать, что мне было ее жаль. Обычная жизненная история с концом, как любит говорить Кристин, «средней счастливости».

- Я тебе все сказала. Ты это хотела услышать?

- Брось, мама, ты поэтому его сейчас не пускала? Это же глупо, тем более столько времени прошло, лет тридцать, наверное…

- Уйди, пожалуйста.

- Чтобы ты следующие несколько часов провела, умываясь слезами?

- Ты жестокая. Я не хочу тебя видеть.

Я поднялась к себе в комнату. Честно говоря, я ожидала чего-нибудь более эффектного и драматичного, из серии «в доме Перкинсов может быть засада, пожиратели подстроили это специально, чтобы заманить папу», а тут… В конце концов жизнь не сказка, и за свое счастье надо бороться, а не ждать его на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. А что уже сейчас дергаться, когда прошло почти тридцать лет? Я уверена, папа любит маму, что бы она там себе не придумала, да и мама явно счастлива в браке. Несмотря на то, что я категорически не хочу себе в будущем такой жизни, я восхищаюсь своими родителями. Вырастить семерых детей, находясь практически за чертой бедности, сохранить в доме уют и уважение друг к другу – вряд ли на это способны люди, создавшие семью не по любви, а «чтобы досадить» кому-либо.

Возможно, я не права. Может быть мне стоило обнять маму, погоревать с ней над тем, какая она несчастная, как папа ее не ценит и как жизнь бывает не справедлива, но… нет. Сейчас она точно все делает неправильно.

Послезавтра, в это же время, я уже буду подъезжать к замку Хогвартс. Слова Кингсли никак не лезли из головы, но меня заботила не только проблема выживания в школе. Кингсли сказал, что в доме Перкинсов пожиратели искали Гарри. Если бы он сейчас был здесь, он бы непременно сказал, что это он виноват в их смерти, что от него одни несчастья и ему лучше быть подальше от людей. А я бы начала его успокаивать, что это простое совпадение и никто, кроме Волан-де-Морта, в этом не виноват, а главное, что он очень нужен мне, а до остальных мне и дела нет. Тогда он, как обычно, положил бы голову мне на колени и сказал, что очень любит меня и никогда не бросит. А я…я… Какая же я сентиментальная дура! Близнецы правы, Гарри беспокоился о моей безопасности, а не о том, выдам ли я его секреты или нет. И от этого становится тошно. А я, похоже, точно ненормальная. Любая девушка была бы счастлива, зная, что ее любимый человек о ней беспокоится, но только не я. Хотя какая, в принципе, разница? Он бросил меня, а я до сих пор не могу с этим смириться.


	7. Chapter 7

Утро первого сентября началось не слишком воодушевляюще.

На полчаса раньше, чем нужно, меня разбудили. Разбудил катастрофический шум из кухни, свидетельствовавший о том, что мама с утра пораньше решила погреметь посудой и поорать. Зевая и мысленно проклиная того, кто придумал чугунные котлы, я спустилась вниз. Папа, вернувшийся от Мэган только вчера вечером, был в опале. Мама, делая вид, что изо всех сил старается вести себя как можно более сдержанно, в сотый раз спрашивала у него одно и то же:

- Так почему ты вернулся в одиннадцать?

- Я же говорил, Молли, я был у Перкинсов.

- Прекрасно! Ты что, был там целые сутки?

- Да.

- Но похороны же были днем, до четырех, почему ты не вернулся тогда?

- Я не мог оставить Мэган в таком состоянии.

- Мэган ты не мог оставить, а меня смог? Прекрасно!

- Ради бога, Молли! За эти сутки она два раза – слышишь? – два раза пыталась перерезать себе вены! Я чудом ее спас.

- У нее что, других знакомых нет, чтобы с ней посидеть?

- Да, представь себе! Я уехал только потому, что прилетела ее тетка из Дублина…

- Сволочь! Я изнервничалась, напугалась, я места себе не могла найти! Мало ли что? Вдруг пожиратели напали… А ты не догадался меня предупредить, что не придешь до конца дня?

- Ну…я…

- Что ты мямлишь! Забыл заклинание Патронуса, или, может, понятия «камин» в доме Мэган не существует? В конце концов, есть этот… фете…феле…

- Телефон.

- Неважно!

- А может, вы сначала посадите меня на Хогвартс-экспресс, а потом уже продолжите орать друг на друга? – спросила я, решив все-таки напомнить родителям о своем существовании. Мама сочла это еще одним железным доказательством своей правоты:

- Вот! Во-о-от! У тебя сегодня дочь единственная уезжает черт знает куда и не приедет до Рождества, а тебе и дела нет! Правильно, прячь свои глаза бесстыжие. Тебе плевать на семью! – громоподобно изрекла она и, повернувшись ко мне, поспешила сменить голос на елейно-заботливый: - Что ты, Джинни! Не обращай внимания, кушай омлетик и возьми пирога. Я тебе на дорожку бутербродики завернула с сыром и с мясом. А…мм…ты уверена, что все же хочешь поехать?

- Мама!

- Всё-всё-всё, ты права, мы об этом уже говорили. Кушай, заинька. А ты, - она ткнула в папу медным черпаком, - отправляйся во двор, встреть Билла с машиной.

- Машина? – удивленно переспросила я. Мне казалось, что подобные привилегии на нас сыпались раньше, только благодаря беспокойству Фарджа о Гарри, а так как сейчас нет ни Гарри, ни, тем более, Фарджа, то откуда взялся транспорт?

- Собственность Гринготтс, - не без гордости пояснила мама. – Но Билл ей пользуется, как представитель главного офиса банка. К тому же, магловским способом будет куда безопаснее добраться до вокзала, чем по каминной сети.

В полдевятого подъехали Билл и Флер на шикарном, по магловским меркам, «БМВ» с выгравированном гербом Гринготтса на капоте. Не знаю, на что надеялись родители, но на такой тачке нам бы точно не удалось остаться незамеченными. Внутри, как полагается, машина была гораздо просторнее, чем это казалось снаружи, так что мой чемодан, я, родители, и близнецы без труда разместились в салоне. Нам предстоял долгий путь по заполненным дорогам Лондона.

Ехали молча. Я сидела между мамой и папой, которые не желали разговаривать друг с другом и потому с неестественным интересом разглядывали в противоположные окна проезжающие мимо машины. Близнецы кидали на меня ободряющие взгляды и пытались рассмешить, строя дурацкие рожицы. Билл самозабвенно крутил руль, а Флер откровенно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. То ли ее смущала такая концентрация родственников мужа в замкнутом пространстве, то ли, судя по нервным взглядам, которые она бросала на стрелку спидометра и крепления ремней безопасности, она просто не привыкла к автомобилям.

На одном из последних светофоров Билл протянул мне через плечо коричневый сверток. Я развернула бумагу и увидела широкий, но очень красивый белый браслет. Я надела его на руку – браслет шириной сантиметров шесть, не меньше, мягко обхватил запястье.

- Откуда он? – спросила я. Мне удивило, что, несмотря на массивность, браслет был практически невесомым.

- Его оставил тебе Чарли перед отъездом в Румынию, - ответил Билл, заворачивая на стоянку вокзала. – Он сделан из когтя Валлийского дракона-альбиноса, потому он и белый, а не черный, как обычно. Там есть чешуйчатые пластинки снаружи, они обладают небольшим чароотталкивающим свойством.

Действительно, на абсолютно белой поверхности браслета серебрились крохотные вставки разных форм и размеров.

- Н'гавится? – спросила Флер.

- Очень. Жаль, что Чарли так быстро уехал.

- Жаль, что он теперь не сможет легально вернуться, - сказал папа. – Пий Толстоватый готовит законопроект о запрете выезда и въезда в страну лиц без специального разрешения Визенгамота. А при его теперешнем составе, наша семья это разрешение точно не получит.

- Но все не так трагично, - заметил Фред, - Это же хорошо, если у нас, у Ордена, есть надежные люди заграницей. Я прав?

Папа неопределенно пожал плечами и с весомой долей презрения и скептицизма в голосе пробормотал:

- Орден, хваленый Орден... Кому он сейчас нужен?..

Пушистик Чип спрыгнул с моего плеча на локоть, подобрался к браслету и озадаченно замер рядом с незнакомым предметом на моей руке. Я аккуратно подхватила Чипа и положила его в карман куртки, чтоб случайно не потерять на платформе.

У нас была еще уйма времени, так что мы без спешки пересекли барьер и оказались на платформе 9 и ¾. Близнецы затащили мой чемодан, и начались прощания. Мама долго плакала у меня на плече и десять раз переспросила, ничего ли я не забыла. Папа еще не пришел в себя после смерти друга, поэтому он просто обнял меня и попросил быть осторожнее. С Флер мы обнялись, как старые подруги (до чего жизнь довела!), она всунула мне в руку мешочек, по звяканью которого можно было безошибочно определить: внутри деньги. Много денег.

- Что это? – спросила я, вскинув брови. Я догадывалась, что вряд ли это из фамильного сейфа Уизли, а французских подачек мне не хотелось.

- Это из сейфа Флер, - сказал Билл.

- Я не могу…

- Бе'ри, Джинни, - проворковала невестка. – Мало ли что тебя ждет в Хогва'гтсе, деньги никогда не помешают.

Я не стала спорить, хотя очень хотела.

Настала очередь близнецов. Я обняла Фреда, а затем Джорджа, теперь их было легко отличить друг от друга.

- Ну вот, ты всегда обнимаешь его первым, - притворно обиженным голосом заметил Джордж.

- Кое-что ты еще не знаешь. Мы купили «Зонко», - сказал Фред.

- Как? Что ж вы молчали! Поздравляю!

- Не нужно шумихи, Джин. Это всего лишь выгодное вложение денег, мы даже название менять не стали.

- Когда будешь в Хогсмиде, загляни туда и назови продавцу свое имя, если он, конечно, сам тебя не узнает.

- Если не узнает – можешь смело облепить его летучими мышами, - заговорчески подмигнул Джордж.

- Он отведет тебя к деревянной горгулье. Коснись ее волшебной палочкой – и откроется потайная комната. Там может быть много интересного…

- …и полезного. Но только твоя палочка отодвинет горгулью.

- Я запомню. Как же я буду скучать!

- Не будешь, - заверил меня Фред. – У тебя просто не хватит времени на такие глупости…

Внезапно мама с истерическим воплем оторвала голову от папиной груди, бросилась ко мне и сильно, видимо, сама того не замечая, сжала мне плечи.

- Джинни, доченька, умоляю… останься… - ее голос дрожал от слез и дыхание сбивалось так, что все слова были похожи на хриплые всхлипывания. – Прошу, доченька, останься… я все, что хочешь, сделаю, только не в Хогвартс….Я уже потеряла Ронни, Перси, Чарли, не знаю, что с ними… я же не вынесу, если ты… только не туда…

- Мама, мне больно, отпусти руку…

- Останься… останься… останься... – захлебывалась она.

Это уже было чересчур, и я растерялась. Отчетливо чувствуя зарождающийся синяк на плече, подступающие сомнения и мерзкий комок в горле, я практически готова была все бросить и остаться с мамой, лишь бы она не плакала. Я не жестокая. Я [i]не хочу[/i], чтобы мама считала меня жестокой.

Вдруг ни с того ни сего разношерстная толпа волшебников вокруг нас заволновалась. Все резко повернулись направо и замерли, пытаясь разглядеть то, что послужило причиной для беспокойства, но чей-то внезапный пронзительный крик за долю секунды свел людей с ума. Началась паника и давка.

- В чем дело? Пожиратели? – спросила я.

- Почти. Охрана Министерства, - ответил Билл и, подхватив едва не упавшую в обморок маму, бросил мне сквозь зубы: - Джинни, в поезд, быстрее!

Я бросилась к вагону. Сначала я хотела пробиться сквозь толпу испуганных студентов, но потом благоразумно решила этого не делать и пропустила всех перед собой. Становясь последней на подножку вагона, я смогла рассмотреть «охрану министерства»: люди в черных кожаных плащах грубо расталкивали толпу, выпуская из палочек безобидные, но пугающие красные искры, и подгоняли студентов. От пожирателей их отличало только отсутствие масок в виде черепа. Как только я зашла в вагон, железная дверь громко задвинулась за моей спиной, но поезд не трогался с места. Сквозь небольшое окошко я посмотрела на семью и впервые за все время по-настоящему поняла, как опасно и, что хуже всего, как одиноко мне будет в Хогвартсе.

Не знаю как, но мама сумела вырваться из железного, почти волчьего захвата Билла, подбежала к поезду и начала бить кулаками дверь. Я попробовала открыть ее, но она каким-то образом оказалась запертой, и Алохомора не помогла. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы студенты все до одного попали в замок.

- Я вернусь, мама, я приеду зимой! – закричала я, надеясь, что она услышит меня сквозь стекло. - Со мной все будет в порядке, слышишь?

Поезд издал два поспешных гудка и начал движение. Мама побежала за ним, но сразу же споткнулась и упала на каменную плитку перрона.

- Мама!

Но Хогвартс-экспресс уже набирал скорость и колонны вокзала все быстрее и быстрее проплывали мимо меня. Студенты мало-помалу расходились по купе, освобождая узкий коридорчик, а я в изнеможении прислонилась лбом к холодному окну. Мое гиперактивное воображение поспешило нарисовать в голове картинки того, как мама спотыкается и падает, и вся семья спешит к ней. Она поднимается и снова падает. Слезы застилают ей глаза, и она мечется в разные стороны. Джордж легонько шлепает ее по щекам, чтобы привести ее в чувство, а Флер стоит позади с испуганно-красивыми глазами и шепчет что-то, типа «Ду'гдом какой-то»… Хуже быть просто не могло. Даже Чип, чувствуя мое состояние, попискивал исключительно жалостно. Хотя кто его знает, может, он просто хотел вылезти из кармана на свежий воздух?

Я взяла чемодан и потащила его вдоль коридора, в надежде отыскать свободное купе. Первый раз в жизни я делала это одна.

Все места были заняты, но, в отличие от предыдущих лет, в купе сидело только по два-три человека, когда обычно напихивалось аж десять. Я помню, в прошлом году мне пришлось сидеть на коленях у Дина, и, должна признаться, он не был против. Впрочем, долго радоваться ему не пришлось: я тогда сразу ушла на прием к Слизнорту.

В одном из купе я заметила знакомое лицо.

- Джинни!

- Привет, Элли. Можно к тебе?

- Конечно, о чем разговор! Заходи к нам.

Рядом с Элли сидел крошечный мальчик, уже переодевшийся в форму первокурсника.

- Привет, Бобби! – поздоровалась я.

- Вообще-то, меня зовут Роберт, - нараспев поправил он.

- Бобби, не важничай, - одернула брата Элли и, помрачнев, спросила: - Видела, что творилось на вокзале?

- Да, видела. Интересно, зачем им это нужно было? Лишний раз продемонстрировать свою «силу»? – сказала я, показав пальцами кавычки.

- Не знаю, это бред какой-то. Они, слава Мерлину, заклинаний не использовали, но страху нагнали по-крупному. Нам с Бобби повезло, мы одни из первых сели на поезд.

- Но у вас же все наладилось со статусами крови?

Элли поморщилась:

- Не очень. Нам и папе сертификаты, конечно, выдали, но маме запретили выезд из города и назначили повторное слушание в министерстве. У тебя самой-то как?

- Даже и не спрашивай, - отмахнулась я. – Для них Уизли – это одна большая ходячая проблема. Родителям тяжело, не хотели, чтобы я ехала в Хогвартс.

- Мои тоже.

- Ммм, слушай, а здесь еще кто-то? – спросила я, заметив, что пять чемоданов, которые стояли на полках, это как-то слишком много для трех человек. Но обладательница лишнего багажа не заставила себя представлять. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и в купе зашла Кристин Медоуз.

- О, здравствуй, Джинни, - сказала она, удивленно подняв бровь.

- Привет, Кристин, отлично выглядишь сегодня.

- Ты тоже, - с улыбкой ответила Крис, разваливаясь на диване. – Ну, рассказывай, Джин, что нового на твоем горизонте? Где же Грейнджер? – спросила она с иронией.

Я подавила раздражение. Кристин никогда не нравилась Гермиона, и я лишь терялась в догадках, пытаясь объяснить такую неприязнь. Скорее всего, Крис просто ей завидовала, а причины для зависти она находила легко. Гермиона была знаменита: каждый студент Хога знал ее в лицо, ее имя и фотографии печатали в газетах (правда статьи в основном оказывались высосанными из кончика Прытко Пишущего Пера, но для Крис это было неважно), именно Гермиона была так называемым «лицом Гриффиндора». А вот про Кристин, как она сама любила говорить, не знал никто, и зависть – не черная, не пропитанная ненавистью, а именно [i]простая[/i] зависть – постепенно стала основной чертой ее характера.

- Она не приедет в Хогвартс, она же маглорожденная, - ответила я.

- Точно, я и забыла… Кстати, клевый браслет. Где взяла? – спросила она, покосившись на украшение. Еще одной чертой ее характера была любовь к побрякушкам и быстрым сменам темы разговора.

- Брат прислал из Румынии.

- Мне бы такого брата…- мечтательно протянула она.

Мы долго болтали о всякой девичьей ерунде, избегая серьезных тем про войну и школу (Элли не хотела говорить об этом при брате, которого ни на шаг от себя не отпускала). Но, в общем, разговор не клеился, и в воздухе чувствовалась напряженность. Элли, вспомнив о своих обязанностях, заторопилась в вагон старост и потянула громко возмущающегося Роберта за собой; Кристин, сославшись на то, что обещала с кем-то встретиться, умчалась вслед за ней. Одной в купе было глупо сидеть, и я тоже решила пройтись.

В поезде было необычайно спокойно. Куда делись малыши-первокурсники, снующие по коридору со скоростью бланджера, угрожая сбить тебя с ног? Где добродушная проводница с тележкой, полной всевозможных сладостей? Я уже начинала тосковать по постоянным насмешкам слизеринцев, ведь так даже Летучемышиным сглазом не в кого запустить! И все же я встретила некоторых своих однокурсников: Джека Слоупера и Колина Криви, как всегда покрасневшего в моем присутствии, мельком видела Демельзу, Эрни Макмиллана, Джимми Пикса, Ханну Аббот, натолкнулась на Ромильду Вейн. С ней я приветливо поздоровалась, спросила, как дела, и, в который раз насладившись видом ее перекошенного от бешенства лица, отметила, как она прекрасно выглядит. Пройдя весь вагон, я, в конце концов, нашла тех, кого, видимо, подсознательно искала: в одном купе сидели Полумна, Невилл, Симус и Майкл.

- Привет, Джинни, - пропела Луна. – Иди к нам, я как раз прогнала последнего мозгошмыга.

Как только я зашла в купе, Симус вскочил с дивана и, не проронив ни слова, выбежал в коридор, больно задев меня плечом.

- Что это с ним?

- Не бери в голову, садись с нами, - сказал Майкл и бросил мне «шоколадную лягушку».

- О, у вас тут и сладости есть! А я не видела тележку.

- Это из личных запасов Долгопупса, так что не стесняйся.

- Мне бабушка дала в дорогу, - пояснил Невилл. – Только карточку отдай, ты же знаешь, я их собираю. Там как раз новые выпуски.

- Ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь? – смеясь, спросила я.

- По-моему, взрослеть – это глупо, - сказала Полумна. – Взрослые не ходят во сне, для этого им нужно регулярно пить отвар из лирного корня. Мой папа сейчас разрабатывает рецепт. А вы ходите во сне?

Все удивленно замолчали, все-таки привыкнуть к внезапным заявлениям Полумны было невозможно. На ее вопрос, естественно, никто не ответил, и я в порядке компромисса зашелестела оберткой от шоколадки.

- Майкл, а где все твои? Ты же всегда едешь со своим курсом.

- Терри не приехал, не получил сертификат, так что я рискнул поехать в вашей компании. Ты против?

- Нет, нет, конечно, - замялась я. Зачем я вообще задала этот вопрос!

- Кстати, Джинни, я не нашел на поезде Гарри, Рона и Гермиону, - сказал Невилл.

- А их и нет на поезде. Они не приедут в Хогвартс.

- Не приедут? Как?

- Господи, Невилл, ты в окно давно смотрел? А газеты читал? Уверена, Хогвартс – это последнее место, куда сейчас поедет Гарри, а Рон и Гермиона сейчас с ним.

- А, ну да…

Снова все замолчали. Я, как дура, громко хрустела «лягушкой».

- Ну ладно, значит это их выбор.

- Да нет здесь никакого выбора! – поддержал меня Майкл. – За ними гоняется все наше министерство, так неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что Снегг бы пустил их на порог? Оглянись! Хорошо, если приедет хотя бы половина школы.

Я бросила на Майкла благодарный взгляд, о чем, правда, тут же пожалела.

- Но вообще, Джин, где они? Что-то ищут? – спросил он.

Мерлиновы кроссовки, как же это унизительно!

- Я не знаю. Они мне не сказали.

Невилл хмыкнул.

- Что? – раздраженно спросила я.

- Ты уж прости, если лезу не в свое дело, Джин, но ты и Гарри, ну, вы же…

- Встречаетесь, - невозмутимо подсказала Луна.

- Именно, - Невилл даже покраснел. – Вся школа знает, что вы вместе. То есть, я хочу сказать, никто не поверит в то, что ты ничего не знаешь.

- Мы с Гарри расстались еще в июне, - сказала я ледяным голосом.

- Расстались? – удивленно спросил Майкл. Все уставились на меня, как на сумасшедшую.

- Да. Простите, что не посвятила _всю школ_ в особенности своей личной жизни. Ты тоже мне не веришь, Невилл?

Он неопределенно пожал плечами.

- Я так и думала. Я пойду, увидимся в школе.

- Ладно, Джинни, не обижайся, мы просто… - начал было Майкл, но я уже захлопнула дверь.

Чертовы друзья. В тот момент я их дико ненавидела. У меня и в мыслях не было, что Невилл мне не поверит, а Полумна так и вообще ничего не сказала! Хотя кого я обманываю, это же друзья Гарри, а не мои. Он, Рон и Гермиона – Золотое трио, и оно стало четверкой, только когда я к ним нагло присоединилась. Конечно, разве можно воспринимать всерьез девушку, влюбленную в Гарри Поттера? Да под это описание подходит половина женского населения Британии! Вот он, главный минус этого пагубного чувства: на фоне Избранного ты просто теряешь значимость, тебя нет, люди перестают воспринимать тебя как личность. А я не хочу быть лишь красивым дополнением.


	8. Chapter 8

Я и не заметила, как поезд подъехал к Хогвартсу. При входе в замок нам приказали выстроиться в шеренгу и приготовить сертификаты о статусе крови. Их протягивали Филчу, который долго тряс каждую бумажку в костлявых руках, рассматривал ее со всех сторон и чуть ли не нюхал, прежде чем поставить в свой список жирный плюсик.

Рядом с Филчем стоял грузный, коренастый волшебник в черной мантии. Судя по подобострастным взглядам, которые бросал на него завхоз, он был здесь важной шишкой. Лицо колдуна было скрыто за давно немытыми спутанными, слегка тронутыми проседью волосами, но еще издали его фигура показалась мне знакомой. Я его уже где-то видела, только вот где?

- Твое удостоверение, Уизли! – рявкнул Филч, как только подошла моя очередь. Я протянула ему сертификат и краем глаза покосилась на список учеников, лежащий перед завхозом. Многие имена были подчеркнуты красными чернилами, напротив некоторых стояли галочки. Я не сильна в искусстве чтения вверх ногами, но все же смогла отыскать в списке свое имя, естественно, выделенное красным. Что бы это значило? Особо опасный объект?

Филч долго не мог расстаться с моим сертификатом: вертел его, нюхал, то подносил к глазам, то проверял на свет. Все это время я чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд мужчины в черной мантии. Я вдруг подумала, что отсюда точно смогу рассмотреть его лицо и, взглянув на него поверх копошащегося Филча, я внезапно вспомнила, где видела эти крохотные поросячьи глазки и кривую улыбку с пожелтевшими зубами. Я видела это лицо лишь однажды, в ярких вспышках боевых заклинаний, пронизывающих сумрак и пыль сражения. В голове зазвучал его голос: «Круцио! Круцио!..». Какого черта этот урод здесь делает?

- Все в порядке, профессор Кэрроу? – прошамкал Филч.

Кэрроу? Это Амикус Кэрроу? О Мерлин, я пропала. У меня будет вести защиту человек, который посылал в меня непростительные заклинания, и только крохотный глоточек Феликс-Фелицис помогал мне уворачиваться от смертоносных лучей. Я помню, Фред говорил, что Кэрроу были в замке в день смерти Дамблдора, но я и подумать не могла… Оставался лишь один вопрос: узнал ли он меня? Похоже, что да.

- Филч, как фамилия этой ученицы? – спросил Амикус, зачем-то положив мне руку на плечо. Меня передернуло от отвращения.

- Уизли, сэр, - с дрожащими от восторга нотками в голосе ответил Филч.

- Где-то я тебя уже видел, красотка. Ты не подскажешь мне, где?

_Красотка_? Это конец, а отсюда уже нельзя трансгрессировать. Я прикидывала в голове, смогу ли я невербально с первого раза отправить Кэрроу в нокаут, чтобы успеть добежать до ворот? Но мне в очередной раз повезло.

В толпе послышались недовольные возгласы, и откуда ни возьмись выскочил Майкл, причем так удачно выскочил, что споткнулся и налетел на нового учителя, едва не сбив его с ног. Рука с моего плеча мгновенно убралась.

-Тысяча извинений, профессор. Эй, не толкайтесь там! – крикнул Майкл в толпу и добавил: - Еще раз извините. Вот мой сертификат о статусе крови, можете не утруждаться, там все в порядке.

Дальше все произошло очень быстро. Пока Филч, громко охая, помогал Кэрроу отряхивать мантию, как будто по какому-то сигналу в толпе поднялся свист и недовольные студенты начали громко возмущаться, почему их, голодных и уставших, так долго задерживают, а Майкл, воспользовавшись секундным хаосом, схватил меня за руку и быстро увел к замку.

- Ну, как я сыграл? – спросил он, как только мы отошли на безопасное расстояние.

- Замечательно, - машинально ответила я. – П-постой… Сыграл? Так ты сделал это специально?

- Ну да, а ты не заметила? Я стоял через три человека от тебя и увидел, что тебя уж слишком долго проверяли. А когда он взял тебя за плечо, я подумал, что что-то не так, и решил действовать. Тем более, ты так быстро убежала в поезде, не дослушав… Я хотел извиниться за себя и за Невилла.

- О, не важно, я не обиделась, - сказала я, едва понимая, о чем он говорит. Адреналин в крови все еще бил ключом, и это не укрылось от Майкла.

- Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь испуганно.

- Испуганно? Это плохо.

- Да у тебя вид, как будто ты только что Черную Метку увидела. Все в порядке?

- Нет, Майкл. Все паршиво.

* * *

><p>Гарри ушел, оставив нам полпузырька Феликс-Фелицис, карту Мародеров и невнятные указания насчет Малфоя. Единственные, кого мы без опаски могли привлечь, были Невилл и Полумна. Слава Богу, они слепо согласились действовать и не стали задавать лишних вопросов, иначе у Гермионы началась бы истерика. Она так до конца и не поверила Гарри, ей казалось абсурдной сама мысль о том, что Малфой, несовершеннолетний недоучившийся подросток – пожиратель. Но Гарри был настолько уверен в этом, и, уходя с Дамблдором, он не высказывал пространственных предположений, а, как настоящий лидер, оставлял конкретные указания, что Гермиона начала сомневаться, и эти сомнения душили ее. Она злилась на себя за то, что не может довериться лучшему другу, и практически заставляла себя сделать это. Трагедия с Сириусом камнем лежала на ее сердце – Гермиона винила себя, что не смогла вовремя остановить Гарри, и боялась, что сейчас может произойти то же самое. Но она просто не могла его подвести.<p>

Зелье удачи мы разделили на пять более или менее равных частей, но порции были настолько малы, что действия каждой хватило бы лишь на несколько часов. Поэтому мы не стали сразу его пить, а дождались полуночи.

Не найдя Малфоя на карте Мародеров, мы решили, что он уже в Выручай-комнате, Снегг же оставался у себя в подземельях. Гермиона и Полумна отправились туда, а я, Рон и Невилл пошли на восьмой этаж караулить Малфоя. Мы притаились в тени, в нише за гобеленом с троллями, и стали ждать. Чем дольше мы ждали, тем чаще Рон сверялся с картой, проверяя, не проворонили ли мы хорька. Невилл начал нервничать, а я – раздражаться. Я зашептала Рону, чтобы он прекратил шуршать, и что вообще нужно было отдать карту девочкам: им в подземелье она могла быть гораздо полезнее. Невилл как бы между прочим заметил, что мы теряем время. Рон гневно замахнулся на него – гобелен, за которым мы прятались, заколыхался, и внезапно послышался скрип двери. Мы замерли; рука Рона так и застыла в воздухе. Дверь Выручай-комнаты приоткрылась, и в темный коридор выглянул Драко Малфой. Не знаю, заметил ли он нас или просто перестраховался, но он вдруг выбросил в воздух какой-то порошок – и коридор заволокла непроглядной темнотой. Мы, боясь шевельнуться, увидели, как Малфой, освещая себе путь странной высушенной рукой, двинулся в направлении астрономической башни. За ним шли еще какие-то люди, мы не видели их, но судя по шагам – человек пять-шесть. Гарри как всегда оказался прав, но никто, кроме меня ему не верил.

Я никогда не боялась темноты. Раз ни Люмос, ни Инсендио не помогали, я просто на ощупь нашла гобелен (к счастью, на восьмом этаже он один), повернула налево и пошла вперед, не отрывая руки от стены, чтоб не потерять ориентацию. Услышав, как позади меня Рон и Невилл, видимо, столкнувшись лбами, разразились забористым матом, я посоветовала им сделать то же самое. По крайней мере, я была уверена, что так ты куда-нибудь придем, ведь не могла же вся школа увязнуть в этом черном липком сумраке!

Темнота вскоре исчезла, но Малфоя мы, конечно, потеряли. Свет с непривычки резал глаза, я побежала вперед, не глядя на дорогу, и, естественно, споткнулась. Зелье удачи все еще действовало, и мне повезло: от неминуемой встречи с холодным каменным полом меня удержали чьи-то сильные руки. Протерев глаза, я узнала Римуса, а чуть поодаль стояла Тонкс. Слава Феликсу!

Мы с Роном наперебой рассказали им про Гарри, Малфоя и Выручай-комнату. За что люблю Люпина, так за то, что у него нет дурной привычки делать вид, что все в порядке и ничего не случилось. Он не стал нас останавливать и говорить, что нам просто почудилось, напротив, он внимательно выслушал и только спросил:

- Сколько было людей с Малфоем?

- Пять или шесть, не знаю точно. Они побежали налево, к Астрономической башне.

- Отлично, сейчас там дежурит Билл.

Внезапно мы услышали крик. Мы с Роном не могли ошибиться: кричал наш брат.

- О нет…

И мы побежали. Едва завернув за угол, я увидела Билла. Он лежал на полу, а над ним склонился человек в черной мантии. Все бы ничего, только от этого человека через весь коридор разило трупами и человеческой кровью.

- Стоять, Сивый! – крикнул Римус и запустил в оборотня красным лучом. Пожиратели ответили несколькими авадами. Завязался бой. Мне, Рону и Невиллу все еще везло: заклинания пролетали в нескольких дюймах от нас, не задевая, но яркие вспышки заклинаний и мгновенно поднявшаяся в воздух пыль почти лишила способности видеть.

Я была в Министерстве магии, когда убили Сириуса, и после той «потасовки» считала себя более или менее опытной по части магических сражений. Как же я ошибалась! Тогда, убегая от людей в масках по лабиринтам Отдела Тайн, я, может, выпустила три-четыре заклинания, и хорошо, если хотя бы одно из них попало в цель. Сейчас же, в близком бою, я оказалась беспомощной.

Я помню, что мозг как-то медленно переваривал информацию: голоса походили на эхо в лесу, время замедлилось, пылинки так неторопливо кружились в воздухе, что клянусь, я могла рассмотреть каждую. Все как-то сами собой разделились, и каждый бился со своим пожирателем, а я, как дура, стояла, опустив палочку, и наблюдала, как зеленый луч, направленный точно мне в лицо, неожиданно меняет свое направление и врезается в стену, прожигая в ней внушительную яму.

Потом на несколько минут все стихло. Пожиратели убежали на башню, и мы не стали их догонять. Я хотела найти Билла, узнать, что с ним, но, пройдя несколько шагов, наткнулась на еще одно тело: в луже крови лежал Невилл. Все остальное смазалось в памяти. Помню, мимо меня пулей пролетели Снегг и Малфой. Пожиратели, игнорируя нас, слабую группу сопротивления, бежали за ними. Я бросилась следом и режущим заклинанием все же смогла задеть одного из них. Он повернулся и спросил: «Хочешь поиграть, девочка?»

Несколько раз я пробовала прорвать его защиту, но безуспешно: он был намного сильнее, искуснее меня, и он ничего не боялся, а я боялась. Боялась за девочек в подземельях, боялась за Билла и Невилла, за себя… От его заклятий я просто уворачивалась, но Феликс начал терять свое действие. Вот один луч прожег мне ткань рукава, другой опалил волосы…

- Круцио! Круцио! Долго ты так не протанцуешь, красотка!

В детстве я была уверена, что магическая дуэль – это что-то невероятно красивое и незабываемое, и что ее участники, помимо выкрикивания заклинаний, имеют определенную стратегию и пытаются предугадать действия соперника. Если кто-то думает так же, уверяю: это бред. Так не бывает. Никакой стратегии, никакого плана, только быстрота реакции, удача, случайности и рефлексы. Ха, сперва удивляешься, что сердце не выпрыгивает от страха, но потом понимаешь страшную правду: ты не слышишь его стука, потому что оно колотится так дико, что все удары сливаются в один и становятся неразличимы. Вообще мысли летают далеко от битвы. Отклоняясь от лучей, я поймала себя на том, что вспоминаю, как на последней тренировке неудачно приземлилась и упала в огромную лужу; Демельза тогда громче всех смеялась. Усилием воли возвращаю себя в реальность, а там…

Гарри выбежал из-за угла, отключил Амикуса, и понесся дальше, а у меня хватило мозгов лишь на «откуда ты взялся?». Блондинка, еще бы ресницами похлопала…

* * *

><p>- Ты не представляешь, во что я вляпалась.<p>

- Честно говоря, мы все здесь по уши в дерьме. Но раз уж зашел разговор, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, Джинни, - мы уже заходили в Большой зал, - что бы ни случилось, ты до сих пор можешь на меня рассчитывать.

- О… Спасибо, Майкл.

- Ну, тогда увидимся? – и он свернул к столу Когтеврана.

Должна признаться, я была немного ошарашена его словами. В мозгу немедленно пробежала едкая мысль: может, зная, что Гарри не будет в Хогвартсе, Майкл просто решил воспользоваться ситуацией?

Элли и Кристин, заметив меня, весело замахали, приглашая сесть рядом с ними. Кристин, правда, с весельем переигрывала. Заняв свое место, я покосилась на преподавательский стол. Кресло директора занимал, естественно, Снегг. Место Хагрида пустовало, наверное, он еще не доставил первокурсников. Мое внимание привлек скрежет на правом конце учительского стола: профессор Синистра пыталась незаметно отодвинуть свой стул побиже к Вектор, но так как мебель, сделанная из темного дерева, отличалась громоздкостью и тяжестью, получалось это у нее из рук вон плохо. А неприятная соседка, от которой она так стремилась отодвинуться, была, как не трудно было догадаться, новым профессором магловедения, Алекто Кэрроу. Женщина средних лет, она была некрасива, но, в отличие от своего брата, она не внушала омерзения одним своим видом. Сильно ссутулившись, она исподлобья поглядывала на студентов и нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по столу. Властная, хитрая и, безусловно, умная – такое у меня сложилось о ней первое впечатление; ни в какое сравнение с ее братом, у которого на лбу так и написано, что единственную злобную извилину ему благородно одолжили Крэбб с Гойлом.

Между тем, Макгонагалл уже построила первокурсников и теперь демонстрировала им Распределяющую шляпу. Я посмотрела на малышей, и у меня сердце сжалось: они были такие испуганные, и, Мерлин, как их было мало! Я машинально пересчитала детей и не поверила своим глазам: вместо обычных сорока-пятидесяти, их было…

- Элли, ты видишь? – спросила я.

- Да, - выдохнула она, - десять.

- Десять? Не может быть! – воскликнул Невилл и чуть не свернул шею в попытке собственнолично пересчитать первокурсников. Я невольно подумала, что если в среднем каждый курс набирает по восемь – десять человек, может так случиться, что все дети попадут на Слизерин.

Макгонагалл развернула свиток и, прокашлявшись, приступила к распределению.

- Бродерик, Себастьян!

Крохотный мальчик продефилировал к табурету без тени волнения. Надменное хмурое маленькое личико, естественно, Шляпе не пришлось колебаться дольше одной секунды.

- Слизерин!

Змеиный факультет разразился аплодисментами.

- Глейс, Линси!

- Когтевран!

- Дарвинг, Питер!

- Когтевран!

Синий стол взорвался радостными криками, многие приветствовали первокурсников стоя.

- Кроткотт, Роберт!

Элли беспокойно заерзала, пытаясь рассмотреть своего брата.

- Гриффиндор!

Бобби весело подбежал к нам и сел рядом с сестрой, которая немедленно заключила его в объятия. Я взглянула на пуффендуйцев: в их лицах читалось недоумение, ведь осталось всего шесть человек, а к ним до сих пор никто не присоединился.

- Коуди, Анна!

- Когтевран!

- Левруш, Изабелла!

- Слизерин!

- Макмиллан, Ванесса!

- Пуффендуй!

Многострадальные барсуки своими криками едва не выбили стекла винтажных окон. Светловолосая девчушка подбежала к их столу и прыгнула в объятия Эрни.

- Не знал, что у него есть сестра, - прошептал Невилл и, окинув взглядом оставшихся детей, добавил: - Вряд ли в Пуффендуй еще кто-то пойдет. Никто из них не выглядит, как трудолюбивый добряк.

И он был чертовски прав.

- Ньютон, Хелена!

- Слизерин!

- Патрис, Генри!

- Слизерин!

Осталась одна девочка. Гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы с жадностью смотрели на потенциального кандидата.

- Скай, Ева!

Малышка взмахнула белыми, действительно белыми, и даже в какой-то степени прозрачными волосами и несмело подошла к Макгонагалл. Шляпа коснулась головы девочки и прогремела:

- Гриффиндор!

Под оглушительные аплодисменты девочка присела рядом с Бобби,

Макгонагалл призвала всех к порядку, постучав ложечкой по серебряному кубку. Предполагалось, что сейчас должна быть речь директора, но Снегг ограничился скупым «Приятного аппетита», после чего у меня возникло подозрение, что еда, тут же появившаяся на столах, непременно отравлена.

За ужином все внимание было уделено одиннадцатилетней Еве Скай. Оказалось, что девочка выросла в Йорке, в единственном во всей Британии приюте для волшебников, куда ее отдали родители сразу же после рождения, назвав только имя. Способности к магии, как и у большинства детей, у нее проявились в шесть лет, и хозяйка приюта, практически заменившая Еве мать, всеми правдами и неправдами добилась, чтоб ее признали чистокровной и выдали сертификат. Что касается внешности малышки… Знаете, бывают такие дети, что глядя на них невольно задумываешься, куда этот ангелочек спрятал свои белые крылышки. Таких детей непременно хочется потрепать по щеке, угостить печеньем, подержать на руках, заглянуть в невинные васильковые глазки и увидеть в них свое отражение… Так вот, Ева Скай совершенно не относилась к этой категории: бледная кожа, ярко контрастирующая с розоватыми, видимо, аллергическими пятнами на щеках, странные волосы, неопределенного грязно-серого цвета глаза и припухшие красные губы – все это отнюдь не красило девочку. К тому же очень светлые ресницы и брови при свечах Большого зала казались прозрачными, что делало ее похожей на какое-нибудь существо с другой планеты. Знаю, так нельзя говорить, каждый ребенок прекрасен по-своему, да и я в одиннадцать лет была тем еще гадким утенком, но я не привыкла церемониться и выбирать выражения.

- А вы заметили, что Шляпа не пела песню? – внезапно спросил Джек Слоупер. – Интересно, почему?

- Какую песню? – удивилась Ева.

- Точно, а я так хотел ее послушать! – огорчился Роберт.

- Ну, я думаю, ребятки, - протянула Кристин, - что сегодняшняя цензура вряд ли бы допустила ее философские тексты про объединение и дружбу факультетов против скрытого врага. Так что логично будет предположить, что Шляпа просто не стала рисковать здоровьем.

Джек засмеялся, и я заметила, что Крис не покраснела, как обычно с ней случалось, стоило Слоуперу обратить на нее внимание. Напротив, она вела себя непринужденно, смеялась и шутливо запустила в парня смятой салфеткой.

И уже в двадцатый раз за прошедшую неделю, я поймала себя на мысли, что в такое сложное для всех время я отвлекаюсь на беззаботную ерунду, вроде отношений между однокурсниками. Может, война не так страшна, как все привыкли думать? Или мозг просто не хочет воспринимать действительность, прикрываясь повседневными скучными мыслями?

- Между прочим, мистер Слоупер, не вижу ничего смешного! – возмутился Почти-Безголовый Ник. – Шляпа гораздо старше и уж куда мудрее, чем мы с вами, и мы не вправе осуждать ее решения. А вы! Какой пример вы подаете первокурсникам! Вы только посмотрите на пуффендуйцев, - призрак понизил голос до шепота, - подумать только, девочка совсем одна! Слава Мерлину, у нее есть брат…

Мы пристыжено замолчали. Я глянула на стол барсуков: Ванесса жалась к Эрни и выглядела очень грустной, несмотря на многочисленных старших товарищей, безуспешно пытающихся ее развеселить.

Тем временем тарелки на столах наполнились всевозможными сладостями. Традиционно, младшие курсы с поросячьим визгом принялись уничтожать десерты, не заботясь о том, как «хорошо» им будет завтра утром. Закаленные же в боях старшекурсники не спешили опустошать тарелки, подозрительно приглядываясь к каждому пирожному. Отчасти это потому, что постоянные пироги с патокой и фруктовые желе уже набили оскомину, а, как известно, хогвартские домовики неохотно проявляют виртуозность в кулинарии.

В конце ужина Макгонагалл перечислила основные запреты Филча, напомнила старостам их обязанности и от имени директора, который к тому времени успел благополучно и незаметно смыться в неизвестном направлении, пожелала всем удачи и отправила спать. Я была разочарованна.

- И это все? – отодвигая скамейку, недовольно спросил Невилл. – И плевать, что там как бы война?

- Кэрроу в зале, балбес, - напомнил опять внезапно появившийся рядом Майкл. – С революцией придется обождать.

- Какая революция?… да я не… да я просто…

- Я понял, не напрягайся, Невилл.

Выходя из зала, я поняла, что в этом году в школу не вернулся еще один важный для меня человек, а его лучший друг по ведомым только ему причинам не захотел со мной разговаривать в поезде. Я оглянулась в поисках Симуса, и заметила его светлую шевелюру около лестницы.

- Симус!

Ноль внимания, хотя я уверена, он меня слышал. Я ускорила шаг, чтобы догнать его, но мне перегородили дорогу надменные когтевранцы. Я готова была расплакаться.

- Джинни, - кто-то позвал меня, положив руку мне на плечо.

- Ну что?

- Я просто… Можно с тобой поговорить? – спросил Колин, как девчонка, заливаясь смущенным румянцем.

- Давай не сейчас, ладно? – нетерпеливо ответила я, прорываясь сквозь толпу когтерванцев.

Симуса я не догнала, и в гостиной его не было. Проклиная все на свете, я подошла к Элли, которая на правах старосты и старшей сестры, пыталась донести до своего брата смысл слова «ответственность». Бобби отчаянно сопротивлялся, доводя сестру до нервного срыва.

- Ну что мне с ним делать, Джин? – в отчаянии спросила Элли.

- Прости, не могу тебе помочь. Я – младшая сестра, а не старшая.

- Элли, смотри, это профессор Макгонагалл? – спросил Бобби.

Я удивленно обернулась и увидела, как декан осторожно закрывает проход в гостиную.

- Будьте так добры, позовите сюда всех, кто уже в спальнях, - попросила она.

Насколько я помню, Макгонагалл приходила в гостиную лишь в исключительных случаях, или когда угрожала какая-нибудь опасность, или когда надо было прекратить затянувшееся празднование после квиддича. Когда все собрались, она сказала:

- Деканам запрещено разговаривать на эту тему с учениками, но я, профессор Флитвик и профессор Стебль решили, что это необходимо. Вы все знаете, что сейчас происходит в стране. Школу тоже не миновали проблемы: профессора Кэрроу – это Пожиратели смерти, а наш глубокоуважаемый директор – прихвостень Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Я не знаю, какие действия они намерены предпринимать в отношении учеников, но преподаватели сделают все возможное, чтобы защитить вас.

Гриффиндорцы испуганно притихли. Дождались…

- Тем не менее, я настоятельно рекомендую сохранять осторожность. Не ходите по коридорам в одиночку, не задерживайтесь после отбоя, не зарабатывайте отработки, потому что наказания будут назначать Кэрроу, а не я. Не злите их, не нарывайтесь на непростительные заклинания. Старшие курсы должны присматривать за младшими… все очень серьезно, мисс Вейн!

Ромильда вздрогнула, но выражение глубочайшего недоверия, сопровождаемого фырканьем, так и застыло на ее лице.

- Я прошу вас, - голос Макгонагалл смягчился, - ваша безопасность в ваших руках. Не подвергайте себя еще большей опасности. Есть вопросы?

Вопросов не оказалось. Студенты начали потихоньку расходиться по спальням.

- Мисс Уизли, задержитесь на минутку.

- Да, профессор?

- В нашей школе полно учеников, которые не питают к вам и мистеру Поттеру добрых чувств. Любой из них с удовольствием донесет Кэрроу о любом вашем проступке, так что будьте осторожны.

- Хорошо, профессор.

Макгонагалл тяжело вздохнула.

- Кроме того, в отсутствие мистера Поттера, я полагаю, будет логично назначить вас капитаном команды по квиддичу. Я надеюсь, хоть в этом мы превзойдем Слизерин.

Декан скрылась за портретом. Назначение капитаном не ввергло меня в восторг, хотя, наверное, должно было. Сейчас меня заботили совершенно другие проблемы.

Симус стоял около окна и вглядывался в ночное небо. Я решила рискнуть здоровьем.

- Симус.

Ноль внимания.

- Симус, где Дин?

- А тебе какое дело?

- Просто ответь, что с ним.

- Заботься лучше о своем драгоценном Поттере.

- Во-первых, он не мой, во-вторых, какого черта ты со мной так разговариваешь?

- А как с тобой разговаривать? Ты воспользовалась моим лучшим другом и выбросила, как надоевшую игрушку!

- Воспользовалась?

- Брось, все знают, что ты встречалась с ним только чтоб привлечь Поттера. Удобно получилось, правда?

- Не смей так говорить! – взорвалась я. – Ты ничего об этом не знаешь! Мы с Дином друзья.

- Друзья? Как же… Дин маглорожденный. Что ты удивляешься, неужели не знала?

- Я…

- Конечно, ты не знала, да и зачем тебе это? Свою функцию он выполнил, а остальное ведь неважно.

- Все совсем не так!

- Какая же ты все-таки сука. Да пошла ты…

Симус развернулся на каблуках и стремительно взбежал по лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков.

_Только не плачь, только не плачь, не вздумай реветь, тряпка!_

- Он не прав! Я не использовала его! Дин мне нравился, честно! – выкрикнула я в пустоту гостиной.

- Джинни.

Я обернулась. У камина стояла Элли, и ее глаза были полны слез.

- Он ведь не прав? – спросила я у нее, уже с меньшей уверенностью.

- Джин, прости… я совсем не об этом.

- Тогда сейчас не лучший момент, Элли.

- Но мне не к кому идти! С Кристин я не могу об этом поговорить, а Бобби ничего не знает, - она всхлипнула и утерла слезы рукавом мантии. – Завтра в Министерстве мою маму будут судить, как… как преступницу!

Элли трясло, как от холода, рыдания вырвались наружу, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять ее. Думаю, мы не единственные, кто не смог сомкнуть глаз в эту ночь


	9. Chapter 9

Следующий день начался для меня с дружеского удара подушкой по лицу. Это была давняя традиция, введенная Элли еще на первом курсе. Она, как самая ответственная, вызвалась будить нас с Кристин вместо будильника. Мы по доброте душевной тут же согласились, вполне здраво рассудив, что будильник не всегда помогает и ласковый голос Элли будет куда приятнее пронзительного звона. Но мы ошибались. Будущая староста не собиралась тратить на нас свои голосовые связки и вместо этого обзавелась парой небольших, но увесистых подушек. Точный бросок – и ты уже на ногах, готовая блеснуть своими знаниями на первом уроке.

- Элизабет! Ты с дуба свалилась? У нас нет первой пары! – зарычала Кристин.

- Пары может быть и нет, а завтрак никто не отменял, - ответила староста и скрылась за дверью спальни.

- Жрать меньше надо, вот что! – крикнула ей вдогонку ее лучшая подруга, запустив вслед многострадальной подушкой.

Я смотрела на них и улыбалась. Их отношения всегда были для меня эталоном настоящей девичьей дружбы. Грубая, развязная Кристин и тихая, ласковая Элли. Они чудесно дополняли друг друга, и я, честно признаться, не могу вспомнить хоть раз, когда они были в ссоре. У нас с Гермионой все было не так, все было слишком серьезно, ответственно, в разговоре с ней мне было трудно вести себя естественно, и я пыталась казаться лучше, чем я есть, как будто между нами разница не полтора года, а как минимум лет десять. Она замечательная подруга, любящая, заботливая, всегда поддержит, поможет советом, но иногда мне хотелось, чтоб она накричала на меня, встряхнула, обозвала дурой и сказала, чтобы я перестала выдумывать себе лишние проблемы и просто наслаждалась любимым человеком, ведь он наконец-то со мной, как я и мечтала! Но Гермиона на такое не способна. Самое удивительное, что она сама в этом не нуждается. Сколько раз я видела, как она плачет из-за Рона, из-за этого тупицы! Я пыталась объяснить ей, что он просто недостоин ее слез, но она не слушала и лишь смотрела на меня с сочувствием, как будто это сочувствие нужно мне, а не ей.

Ежегодный первый завтрак в Большом зале всегда ассоциировался либо с новой ступенью в жизни, либо с перевернутой страницей истории, или просто с началом изнурительной зубрежки, но в любом случае вызывал только положительные эмоции. И это утро не стало исключением. С удовольствием заметив, что ни Кэрроу, ни Снегг завтракать не пришли, я даже понадеялась, что первый учебный день не принесет неприятностей, но, как всегда, я принимала слишком поспешные выводы.

Когда я приземлилась на скамейку, Элли уже доедала омлет, попутно объясняя Бобби и Еве особенности расположения кабинетов и капризы местных лестниц. Ей было нелегко, потому что в этом году из всех старост Гриффиндора (по двое на пятом, шестом и седьмом курсах) вернулась в Хогвартс только она одна, и все обязанности, которые раньше МакГонаглл разделяла на шестерых, теперь полностью легли на ее плечи.

- Вот ваши расписания, - сказала она, протягивая мне и Крис по пергаменту. - Я ошибаюсь, Кристин, или твое расписание полностью совпадает с расписанием Слоупера?

- Я ошибаюсь, Элли, или ты сейчас попыталась съязвить? – в тон ответила ей подруга, не реагируя на очевидный намек. – Ого, у нас нет и второй пары! А третья – магловедение с … С кем? Со Слизерином?

- Наверное, со всеми сразу, - предположила я. – Тогда по количеству нас наберется как раз на две группы.

- У всех курсов первым уроком стоит либо магловедение, либо защита. Кэрроу хотят первыми с нами поздороваться, - мрачно сказала Элли, передавая расписания подошедшим семикурсникам.

- А у вас что, Невилл? – спросила я.

- Две форточки, на третьей - защита, - меланхолично ответил он.

- Одновременно с нами. Я была права, - констатировала Кроткотт.

Начало дня протекало сомнительно спокойно. Я наслаждалась во дворе все еще по-летнему ярким солнцем, подставляя лицо теплым лучам, и косилась в сторону Симуса, который, в отличие от меня предпочитал скрыться в тени под балконами. Я не знала, злиться мне или нет, но расстраиваться из-за того, что кто-то считает меня корыстной стервой, я не видела смысла. А толку? Подумаешь, еще один человек добавился в и без того длинный список моих недоброжелателей. Одним больше, одним меньше... Хотя моя вспыльчивая половина хотела немедленно припечатать Финнигана к стенке каким-нибудь сомнительным заклинанием и доходчиво ему объяснить, что если ему так чешется влезть в чужие дела, так пусть для начала поинтересуется, как все обстоит на самом деле, а не кидается своими идиотскими домыслами!

Слегка потусторонний голос оторвал меня от размышлений, а его обладательница заслонила мне солнце.

- Привет.

- Привет, Полумна. Как ты?

- О, все хорошо, спасибо, - ответила она, присаживаясь рядом со мной на каменный бордюр. – А ты?

- И со мной все хорошо, - заверила ее я, удивляясь бестолковости нашего разговора. Но Полумна умела внезапно вывести из равновесия несколькими словами.

- Ты сейчас похожа на меня два года назад: точно так же смотришь вдаль и отвечаешь на вопросы без эмоций, чтоб не привлекать внимания.

- Но ты же изменилась.

- Да, совсем немного. Просто я поняла, что я не одна, что кроме папы у меня есть друзья здесь. Ты же мой друг?

- Конечно, - уныло ответила я.

- Ну, тогда улыбнись, - просто сказала Полумна.

Я изобразила на лице нечто, смутно напоминающее оскал соплохвоста, если забыть, что у него вообще нет зубов.

- Теперь ты – снова ты, - уверенно произнесла когтевранка. – А Симус глупый, он злится, потому что тоже был в тебя влюблен.

Я едва не поперхнулась воздухом. Как она узнала?

- Практикуешься в легилименции? – поинтересовалась я.

- Мне это не нужно, чтобы определить, почему мой друг грустит, мне достаточно посмотреть ему в глаза. Тем более, ты забываешь, что я с Когтеврана. Мы решаем логические задачки, просто чтобы войти в гостиную, а твой случай – это как дважды два.

- И что, все когтевранцы так могут?

- Просто я неплохо тебя знаю, - пожала плечами Полумна, - а некоторые нет.

- Он назвал меня сукой из-за того, что я якобы использовала чувства Дина, чтобы привлечь внимание Гарри.

- Ну, возможно, так казалось со стороны.

- Спасибо, Полумна, ты всегда умела утешить! – разозлилась я.

- Так объясни ему, что это не так. Не делай себя… уязвимой.

Я тяжело вздохнула. Полумна – идеалистка, и всегда ею будет. Даже если бы я хотела, я бы ни за что не подошла к Симусу сейчас. Зачем, чтобы выставить себя еще большей дурой, жалко цепляясь за сомнительные оправдания? Что бы я ни сказала, он все равно останется при своем мнении, а даже если нет – это все равно не стоит такого унижения.

- Подумай. Если ты останешься сидеть здесь, это значит, что он прав, - сказала Полумна и таинственно упорхала в замок.

Совесть проснулась и протянула к горлу свои жилистые грабли. Отрицать бессмысленно: Симус действительно в чем-то прав. Мне нравился Дин, он добрый, милый, заботливый, смешной, но я понимала, что никаких серьезных отношений у нас не может быть. Я знала, что никогда не полюблю его по-настоящему, но и не хотела его отпускать, несмотря на частые, бессмысленные и до безумия раздражающие меня ссоры. А Дин… Наверное, любовь – это слишком громкое слово, но его чувства были определенно сильнее моих. Он терпел мои капризы, моего брата – идиота и мою популярность, а я в это время пыталась найти в нем хоть какие-нибудь недостатки! Мне стыдно, я делала ему больно, я совершила много ошибок и раскаюсь в чем угодно, кроме одного: я никогда не использовала Дина, чтобы вызвать ревность у Гарри, по крайней мере, специально. Если так и получилось на самом деле, то я не вижу в этом своей вины. Кроме того, я абсолютно уверена, что мы с Дином расстались друзьями.

Дин как всегда подождал, пока я закончу все дела в библиотеке (СОВ, знаете ли, серьезная штука), и мы вместе возвращались в гостиную. Уже было довольно поздно, так что коридоры Хогвартса практически пустовали. Мне, в принципе, было плевать на общественное мнение, но целоваться в пустом коридоре, безусловно, гораздо приятнее, чем, когда на тебя уставлены десятки любопытных глаз. Еще неделю назад я бы с радостью воспользовалась ситуацией, потому что Дин просто потрясающе целуется, но сегодня мне было не до этого. Я была на взводе, меня раздражало практически все, что движется и разговаривает, и даже тот факт, что Дин подождал меня у библиотеки, чтобы провести со мной наедине хотя бы час, приводил меня в бешенство. Дин все понимал, и не настаивал, хотя раньше я сама повисала у него на шее; он, я надеюсь, списывал мое ужасное настроение на приближающиеся экзамены. Но экзамены тут были ни при чем. Дело в том, что я не больше не понимала, чего хочу от наших отношений. Вроде все было отлично, но мне было этого мало. Приложила к этому руку и Гермиона: она сказала, что Гарри ко мне не равнодушен. Я наблюдала за ним целый день, но ничего такого не заметила и попыталась убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь игра воображения, тем более что он больше не интересовал меня, ведь я уже довольно долго встречалась с Дином.

Но было уже поздно. Кнопка нажата – механизм запущен. Абсолютно бесконтрольно мои воспоминания начали мной овладевать. Я, к своему ужасу, поняла, что снова влюбляюсь в Гарри Поттера, после того как я с таким трудом сумела выбросить его из головы! Я ненавидела себя, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я виделась с ним в столовой, в гостиной, на тренировке, я подсознательно сравнивала его с Дином и приходила к выводу, что Дин лучше! Ведь я знаю его, вот он передо мной, такой нежный и чуткий, такой родной, а что я знала о Гарри? Ничего! Ничего, кроме того, что он прекрасный человек, практически член моей семьи, лучший друг моего брата и, кроме того, что я начинаю плавиться под его взглядом. Я кусала по ночам подушку, била зеркала и резалась их осколками, но ничего не помогало. Только получив бланджером в затылок, я, как ни странно, смогла взять себя в руки и прекратить истерику. «Гарри Поттер спас тебя от Волан-де-Морта? Отлично, великолепно, чудесно! Поклон ему низкий и вечная благодарность. Ты уже взрослая! У тебя есть Дин, и он любит тебя!» - повторяла я себе каждое утро, но я отношения с Дином, которыми я так дорожила, дали трещину. Мне было стыдно, я боялась признаться и отпустить его и наблюдала, как от ссоры к ссоре мы медленно скатываемся по наклонной.

Всю дорогу до гостиной мы не разговаривали. Дин обнял меня за талию, я сжала зубы и не отстранилась. Но когда мы пролезали в портретный проем, я почувствовала, как что-то задело мое плечо, и не выдержала:

- Не пихайся, пожалуйста, Дин, - сказала я, пытаясь вложить в голос максимум раздражения. – Вечно ты пихаешься, как будто я и без тебя не справлюсь…

Мерлин, что за чушь я несла! Как можно быть такой дурой! Хвататься за любую мелочь, за любой промах и раздувать из него очередную ругань!

- Ты с ума сошла? – не выдержал, наконец, Дин. – Я не трогал тебя!

- Ты всегда так говоришь! Меня заколебало это!

- Что?

- Все! Я тебе что, вещь? Я вполне самостоятельная и могу сама пройти в этот чертов проем!

- Хорошо, я же не возражаю.

О нет, он опять готов меня простить! Ну почему он всегда меня прощает?

- Но ты делаешь это! Терпеть это не могу! Сколько раз я тебе говорила…

Я прервалась, потому что поняла, что меня заглушает чей-то визг: посреди пустой гостиной стояла Лаванда и оглушительно кричала на Рона. Неподалеку разместилась торжествующая Гермиона. Рон увидел, что вошли мы с Дином, и, заметив ярость на моем лице, хотел переключиться на нас, но Браун не позволила.

- Я тебя спрашиваю, что ты делал с Грейнджер наверху?

- Ничего!

- Не ври мне, Бон-Бон! Ты мне изменял с этой зубрилой? Я так и знала!

- Ничего я не изменял!

- Как ты мог? Я потратила на тебя лучшие моменты своей жизни, а ты! Да что ты в ней нашел? Она же страшная, как…

- Знаешь что? – прервал ее гневную тираду Рон. – Ты меня достала! Ты бесишь меня!

- Ах так! – Лаванда гордо встряхнула головой. – Я любила тебя, Бон-Бон, но теперь мы расстаемся! Я тебя никогда не прощу! - прокричала она и, обливаясь слезами, выскочила из гостиной. Гермиона победно улыбнулась и ушла в спальню.

- Ну, наконец, - без тени сожаления вздохнул Рон и повернулся к нам: – Теперь ты! Что он тебе сделал?

- Рон, я поражаюсь, тебя девушка бросила, а ты лезешь со своей заботой… - возмутилась я.

- Мне плевать, - отрезал братец. – Он лапал тебя?

- Нет!

- Но ты ему что-то кричала, я слышал!

- Он не трогал меня, Рон!

- Ты его выгораживаешь! Этот кретин к тебе приставал! Да я его убью! – зарычал Рон и бросился на Дина, но, к счастью, наткнулся на журнальный столик. Я ужасно разозлилась. Не в силах больше выдерживать наглой опеки брата я совершила ужасную ошибку: на его глазах я притянула Дина и страстно поцеловала его. Не знаю, кто из них удивился больше.

- Да, Рон, он лапал меня, представляешь? Потому что я сама этого хотела! – солгала я.

Рон стал красным, как гриффиндорский герб. Он боролся с собой какое-то время, а потом выпалил:

- Ты шлюха!

Я хотела убить его, но палочка лежала на дне сумки. Вместо этого я поступила еще хуже и сказала:

- Да! А сейчас мы найдем пустой кабинет, и я сделаю там такое, о чем вы с Лавандой и говорить стеснялись! Пойдем, Дин!

Я вытянула опешившего парня из гостиной и побежала, не разбирая дороги, пока действительно не наткнулась на пустой класс. Забежав туда и закрыв дверь, я принялась злобно расхаживать между столами, посылая проклятия в адрес брата. Дин скромно стоял у окна и ждал, пока я успокоюсь. Побродив еще не много, я выдохлась и уселась на ближайшую парту.

- Как он мог? Сволочь! Я не ненавижу его!

- Зато ты никогда раньше меня так не целовала, - сказал Дин, но я не обратила внимания. Я даже не заметила, как его руки обвились вокруг моей талии.

- Ну, я ему устрою. Я сравняю его с плинтусом, я его так опозорю – ввек не отмоется!

- Джинни.

- Что тебе?

- Когда ты говорила, что мы с тобой… здесь…- его голос понизился до шепота и звучал где-то у самого уха, - ты имела в виду…

Я отвлеклась от ругательств и как будто очнулась. Новая волна раздражения не заставила себя долго ждать.

- Нет, - твердо сказала я, и руки с моей талии мгновенно убрались. – Нет, конечно, как можно быть таким глупым?

- Глупым? – переспросил он.

- А как мне еще сказать? Я ляпнула это Рону специально!

- Но я подумал…

- Что ты подумал? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но свой первый раз я представляла совсем по-другому, ну уж точно не в пустом классе, не на грязной парте и не с… - я осеклась и быстро отвернулась. Дин отошел от меня еще дальше и с горечью произнес:

- Не с … что? Договаривай!

- Не с таким настроением, - быстро нашлась я, сгорая от стыда. Неужели он все понял? Потекли предательские слезы.

- Неправда. Ты не это хотела сказать. «Не с тобой», верно? Не со мной.

- Что ты, нет, конечно! Совсем не это…

- Джин, посмотри на меня.

Я подняла на него мокрые глаза и снова отвернулась.

- Прости меня, - прошептала я. – Прости, прости, прости…

- За что? Ты ни в чем не виновата.

Слезы все текли и текли, и я перестала их стирать рукавом. Никто из нас не проронил ни слова, пока не раздался бой часов.

- Десять. Мы не успели до отбоя, надо возвращаться, Джинни.

- Я ужасный человек.

- Нет, ты хорошая, ты замечательная, Джин, просто … ты запуталась.

- Прости… - снова прошептала я, и зарыдала с новой силой. Дин пробормотал что-то несвязное и прижал меня к себе, но в этих объятиях чувствовалось что-то совершенно иное, совершенно новое, и это что-то согревало и успокаивало нас обоих.

Это было лучшим выходом.

Я вернулась в гостиную одна, Дин остался в том пустом классе. Ему нужно было побыть одному и подумать, но мне почему-то тогда казалось, что у нас все будет хорошо, и не важно, будем ли мы встречаться или останемся хорошими друзьями. В гостиной, в кресле напротив камина, дремал Рон. Желание похоронить его под ближайшим деревом испарилось, и он снова стал заботливым старшим братиком. Скрип половицы под моей ногой разбудил Рона, и он, вскочив, чуть ли не бросился мне в ноги.

- Джин, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел этого говорить, это случайно сорвалось. Прости меня, ты же простишь, да?

Я улыбнулась. Все-таки мы с ним очень похожи.

- Пока прощаю, но в следующий раз я тебя убью.

- Уф, ладно, я согласен, - облегченно выдохнул Рон, снова усаживаясь в кресло. – А что с…

- Мы расстались, Рон.

- И вы тоже?

- Да.

- Ну… это хорошо, - сонно констатировал Рон и заснул через пару секунд. Его рыжие ресницы мерно подрагивали в такт дыханию, а кисти рук, испещренные витиеватыми шрамами, расслабленно свисали с подлокотников.

Солнце скрылось за легкими тучками, прохладный ветерок пробрался под мантию, и сидеть на каменных плитах стало неуютно. Симус прошел мимо меня и, не проронив ни слова, скрылся за дверями замка. Нет, я не стану его догонять. Хватит, пора, наконец, научиться приспосабливаться к окружающему миру, а не пытаться подстроить каждого под себя.

Алекто Кэрроу завалилась в кабинет спустя десять минут после звонка. Мы мгновенно вскочили с мест. Быстро оглядев разношерстную публику – от спокойных, как стадо слонов, слизеринцев, до дрожащих пуффендуек – она удовлетворенно кивнула.

- Шестой курс? Сесть! – рявкнула она.

Я переглянулась с Полумной, но та пребывала в астрале.

- Меня зовут профессор Кэрроу, я буду преподавать магловедение, и мне плевать, что вы все думаете по этому поводу. Час назад один третьекурсник попробовал мне возразить, и уверяю, жестоко за это поплатился! Здесь такие храбрецы имеются?

Все благоразумно промолчали.

- Отлично. Что вы знаете о маглах? Ты! – она ткнула кривым пальцем в сторону Колина. – Отвечай!

- Ну… маглы – это люди без магических способностей.

- Не верно! Ты! – она указала на забившуюся в самый дальний угол пуффендуйку, Лору Уилсон. Та и вовсе не нашлась, что ответить. Следующие жертвы либо отмалчивались, либо повторяли, сказанное Колином. Но Алекто ничего не устраивало.

- Тупицы! Может несколько заклинаний заставят вас думать? – взвизгнула она и продемонстрировала свою волшебную палочку – довольно длинную и в то же время толстую.

- Но ведь Колин правильно сказал, это люди, не имеющие способностей к магии, - вступилась я. Все студенты посмотрели на меня, как на сумасшедшую, в глазах Кристин я заметила смесь ужаса и жалости.

- Значит, храбрецы все-таки присутствуют, - с растяжкой произнесла пожирательница и тут же рявкнула: - Встать!

Я неохотно и медлительно поднялась из-за парты.

- Заговорило чувство справедливости? Вступиться захотела? Отвечать!

- Всего лишь логика, мэм.

- Здесь логично только то, что я скажу. Сесть! – приказала она мне и обратилась ко всем: – Маглы – это животные, тупые свиньи, ошибка природы. Это зараза, которую необходимо искоренять любыми способами!

- Неправда, они такие же люди, как и мы! – прокричал со своего места Джек.

Кэрроу сделала едва заметный выпад палочкой – и на щеке Слоупера образовалась красноватая полоса, как от пощечины.

- Любой, кто впредь скажет это или посмеет перебить меня, будет соскребать свои мозги с кирпичей! – выплюнула Алекто и тяжело опустилась на учительский стул. Видимо, такой визг давался ей нелегко, поэтому она решила передохнуть и развернула списки студентов. – Познакомимся поближе, - предложила она, сменив голос на заискивающе-ехидный. – Начнем с Гриффиндора, он сегодня три раза отличился. Встать! Имя и статус крови! Ты первый!

- Джек Слоупер. Полукровка.

- И магла, конечно же, дура мамаша? Отвечать!

- Нет, отец, - сдавлено ответил Джек.

-Тем хуже для тебя. Теперь ты, нахалка.

Я снова поднялась, пытаясь не выдавать нарастающее волнение. Кто-то из слизеринцев тупо заржал.

- Днинни Уизли. Чистокровная.

- Уизли? Семья предателей! Ты во всех списках, девочка, ты долго не протянешь, я тебе это обещаю. Дальше!

Мерлин, как примитивно. Угрозы она явно позаимствовала у Амбридж.

- Элизабет Кроткотт. Полукровка, - дрожа, как осиновый лист, сказала Элли.

- Кто урод в семье, мать или отец? В глаза смотреть!

- М..моя мама – волшебница…

Короткий выпад – и щеку Элли украсила такая же полоса, как и Джека пару минут назад.

- Значит мать, я так и думала. Твой брат на первом курсе? Маленький щенок тоже решил погеройствовать, когда я ударила эту уродливую малявку из приюта.

Эта тварь ударила ребенка! Я уже почти достала волшебную палочку, но Полумна перехватила мою руку и удержала на месте.

- Ч..что вы сделали с Робертом? – всхлипнула Элли, прижимая ладонь к ушибленной щеке.

- Пока ничего особенного, сесть! Следующая!

Всегда вспыльчивая Кристин была сейчас похожа на ледяную скульптуру. Такой уверенной я ее никогда не видела, и ей было чем удивить пожирательницу.

- Кристин Медоуз. Чистокровная.

Алекто подозрительно прищурилась.

- Медоуз… Я слышала эту фамилию. Где, не подскажешь?

- Моя бабушка, Доркас Медоуз, была мракоборцем высшей категории, членом Ордена Феникса. Во время первой войны она отправила в Азкабан с десяток Пожирателей Смерти, - отрапортовала Крис и добавила: - А вас с братом, случайно не было среди них?

Кэрроу перекосило от ярости, кто-то присвистнул. Я была уверена, что сейчас грянет Непростительное, и приготовилась закрыть глаза, чтоб не видеть извивающееся от боли тело Кристин, но ничего не произошло. Либо Алекто не хотела пачкать руки в первый же день, либо хотела насладиться местью без свидетелей. И вероятнее всего – второе.

- Я разберусь с тобой позже, выскочка. Сесть! Кто еще остался?

- Колин Криви.

- Статус?

Колин отвел глаза в сторону.

- Статус! Статус, или украсишь зубами чертов пол!

- Полукровка, - тихо сказал он.

Лицо Алекто на секунду прояснилось, и, покопавшись в бумажном хаосе, что царил на ее столе, она извлекла некий пергамент и пробежалась по нему глазами.

-Да ты почти знаменитость, как я погляжу. Единственный магл, сумевший обмануть комиссию и получивший сертификат. Каков гаденыш! - воскликнула Алекто, обращаясь к слизеринцам. Те в ответ снова тупо заржали.

- Я никого не обманывал, - бледный как смерть, процедил Колин.

- Молчать! Вода в унитазе чище, чем твоя кровь! У меня появилась отличная идея. Ты будешь, так сказать, ходячим пособием на наших уроках. Будем отрабатывать на тебе способы борьбы с паразитами. Что скажешь, а?

Будь я на месте Криви, я сделала бы все возможное, чтобы разорвать ее на мелкие кусочки. Знаю, у меня бы все равно ничего не вышло, но попробовать бы стоило, и плевать, сколько круцио меня ждет после этого. По крайней мере, в тот момент я думала именно так (что поделаешь, герб Гриффиндора в спальне обязывает к безрассудству). Чуть позже я поняла, что ошибалась, и количество круцио, пронзающих твое тело и заставляющих вскипать мозг, все же _имеет_ значение.

Но Колин ничего не ответил. Вместо этого, он одним движением сгреб вещи в сумку и вышел из класса, даже дверью не хлопнув.

- Пусть идет, - бросила Кэрроу поднявшимся слизеринцам. – Одним трусом меньше. Займемся Пуффендуем! Ты! Встать!..

За час новоиспеченный профессор успела со всеми познакомиться и даже объяснила тему урока «Маглы как тупиковая ветвь эволюции». Оставалось только удивляться, как пожирательница, изрядно вымотавшаяся после разбора личности каждого студента и препираний с Полумной по поводу чистокровности мощерогих кизляков, которых она, похоже, приняла за родственников когтевранки, еще находила в себе энергию, чтобы не менее красноречиво доказывать биологическое сходство маглов и тараканов. Со звонком в класс ворвался Амикус и, размахивая каким-то свитком, бросился к сестре. Я, заинтересовавшись, подвинулась к ним поближе, но сквозь шум отодвигаемых стульев и счастливые возгласы дождавшихся перемены студентов я смогла различить лишь отрывочные «министерство», «оборотка», «Яксли», «возможно, Поттер» и «обыскать школу». Вроде по смыслу никак не связано, но заставляет задуматься.

В гостиную мы вернулись только под вечер. Элли тут же бросилась разыскивать брата и обнаружила его с перебинтованной рукой. Рядом сидела заплаканная Ева, на щеке которой красовался ужасающий синяк, подтверждающий слова Кэрроу.

- Что случилось? – обеспокоено спросила я.

- Все нормально, - ответил Бобби, не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Элли, профессор Макгонагалл передала мне письмо, просила не вскрывать и отдать тебе.

Элизабет вскрыла конверт и быстро прочитала написанное.

- Это от родителей, - сказала она. – Они забирают Питера и уезжают к бабушке, в Уэльс. Там их нескоро найдут.

- Значит, маму не посадили в тюрьму? – спросил Роберт.

- Нет, все хорошо. Им как-то удалось сбежать. Вот только нас они не смогут забрать с собой, - с заметным сожалением ответила ему сестра.

- Я бы все равно не поехал, не хочу прятаться в горах.

Элли, владеющая неплохим арсеналом лечащих заклинаний, привела Еву и Бобби в надлежащий вид, не забыв о синяке и на своей щеке. Я на секунду почувствовала себя удачливой эгоисткой, которая единственная отделалась лишь безобидной угрозой. Семикурсникам досталась, наверное, больше всех сегодня: Лаванда и Парвати выглядели такими испуганными, как будто повстречались с ведьмой банши, а Невилл и Симус обзавелись синяками и порезами – первыми, за этот год. Не зная, чем себя занять, я не нашла ничего лучше, чем присесть рядом с Колином и выразить никому не нужное сочувствие.

- Где Деннис? – спросила я.

- Не знаю, спит, наверное. Я уже не могу нянчиться с ним, он меня не слушает.

- Ты в порядке?

Колин неопределенно качнул головой.

- Когда я проходила регистрацию, меня спрашивали о твоем отце. Я рада, что вы его нашли.

- Это не мой отец.

- Но как…

- Джинни, я не знаю этого человека. Я никогда его не видел раньше, его нет ни на одной семейной фотографии, а у мамы случился сердечный приступ, как только она его увидела, - Колин тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. – Я не помню папу, он погиб слишком рано, Деннис даже еще не родился. А этот волшебник… Он чужой. Я не знаю, как так получилось.

- Но ведь благодаря ему вы с братом вернулись в Хогвартс.

- Я не хотел сюда ехать. Я должен был остаться с мамой, ей нужна помощь. Это он настоял, чтобы мы получили сертификат.

- Без сертификата вам бы пришлось скрываться, у тебя отобрали бы палочку, - сказала я, зачем-то продолжая упорно защищать загадочного «его».

- Да мне все равно! – рассержено крикнул Колин. – Как ты не понимаешь, мне все равно, какая у меня кровь! Волшебник я или нет, это всё не имеет смысла, когда дома в одиночестве, возможно, умирает моя мама! Ты не можешь этого понять!

Да, я не спорю, имея огромную и относительно дружную семью, мне тяжело понять двух братьев, выросших без отца. Только мне было безумно больно оттого, что за прошедшие сутки уже второй человек, которого я считала другом, кричит на меня без видимой причины. Два врага за два вечера – это слишком даже для меня.

- Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть, - сказала я и поднялась с дивана, чтобы поскорее убраться и не сделать еще хуже своим дурацким сочувствием, но Колин внезапно схватил меня за руку и удержал.

- Не уходи, пожалуйста, Джин. Можешь побыть со мной? – попросил он.

- Д…да, конечно.

Он был такой растерянный и подавленный, что мне стало безумно стыдно, когда я вспомнила, сколько раз я его грубо отшивала. Неуклюжий, рассеянный, неуверенный в себе и надоедливый? Да, но только не сейчас. Этот год все перевернул с ног на голову.

Внезапно, из спален мальчиков выскочил Невилл, держа над головой маленький неприметный ящик. При близком рассмотрении ящичек оказался волшебным радио.

- Я настроился на «Дозор»! – воскликнул он.

- Что за «дозор»? – спросила я.

- Брось, неужели ты дома не слушала его? «Поттеровский дозор»! Это уже третий выпуск, правда, я опоздал на начало…

Невилл повернул регулятор громкости на максимум. Из ящика послышался задорный голос лучшего друга близнецов – Ли Джордана.

«… А теперь самая главная новость уходящего дня! Министерство магии подверглось нападению! Наши надежные уведомители подтверждают, что сегодня утром там были замечены Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер! Под действием оборотного зелья они проникли в зал суда, напали и обезвредили Уильяма Яксли – Пожирателя смерти – и небезызвестную (в особенности ученикам Хогвартса) Долорес Амбридж. Известно, что Поттер помог бежать из здания Министерства двадцати двум волшебникам, среди которых были ожидающие приговора маглорожденные и их родственники. Вот лишь некоторые имена, которые нам удалось узнать: Генри и Оскар Макноуд, Катерина Грэнхэм, Полли и Ребекка Вирс, Мэри и Реджинальд Кроткотт…»

- Мама! – воскликнул Роберт, но на него тут же зашикали. Элли светилась от счастья и смотрела на меня с благодарностью.

«… Кроме того, в ближайшей подворотне был найден без сознания и мантии Альберт Ранкорн. Напомним, что именно с его легкой руки лишились волшебных палочек более тридцати маглорожденных волшебников. Поттер и Грейнджер бежали через один из трансгессионных каминов и скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Мы не знаем, с какой именно целью они проникли в министерство, однако их действия вызвали цепную реакцию по всей стране. В Глазго, Манчестере, Эдинбурге, Ливерпуле и многих других городах противниками Сами – Знаете - Кого были совершены диверсии в филиалах Министерства магии. К сожалению, все акции протеста были подавлены, несколько человек пострадало, но, тем не менее, сегодняшние события – это наш первый шаг в борьбе за свободу. До нас дошла информация, что некоторые подпольные организации, в том числе самая крупная – Орден Феникса, начали реорганизацию своих сил и готовятся к открытой борьбе.

Это все на сегодня, дорогие радиослушатели. Ввиду постоянной игры в салки с Пожирателями – непоседами и не менее милыми егерями, точное время следующего выхода в эфир мы назвать не можем, зато с готовностью сообщаем пароль: «Годрик». Берегите себя и не теряйте надежду. Спокойной ночи».

Радио зашуршало и вскоре самостоятельно выключилось. Мы смотрели друг на друга, не смея нарушить звенящую тишину. И лишь вспомнив слова Кингсли, сказанные им накануне моего отъезда в Хогвартс, я прошептала:

- Война началась.


End file.
